Competing For love
by ccg017
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Ryoma se había ido América. Ahora ha vuelto a Japón pero a descubrito varios cambios sobre todo en Sakuno. A mejorado en el tenis y es completamente diferente a como era antes. Dos mundos completamente diferentes, un pasado lleno de secretos y un futuro incierto. ¿Podrán Ryoma y Sakuno estar juntos?
1. Capitulo I: Bienvenida

Competing For love

En el Amor

Se

Gana

O

Pierde

Introducción: Han pasado dos años desde que Ryoma se había ido América. Ahora ha vuelto a Japón pero a descubrió varios cambios sobre todo en Sakuno. A mejorado en el tenis y es completamente diferente a como era antes. Dos mundos completamente diferentes, un pasado lleno de secretos y un futuro incierto. ¿Podrán Ryoma y Sakuno estar juntos?

Prince of tenis no me pretense su creador es Konomi takeshi.

Soy nueva haciendo fanfic me gustaría sugerencia y este el primero espero que le guste.

Los pensamiento en **""**

Estado de humor en anime **()**

**En negrita el significado de las palabras en japonés o cualquier otro idioma.**

_En cursiva los recuerdos o sueños_

Capítulo I: Bienvenida

Ya habían sido dos largos años desde que Ryoma Echizen se había ido a América, ahora volvía a su tierra natal Japón. Se veía más alto y su cabello un poco más largo aunque seguía del mismo color verdoso y sus ojos del mismo color ámbar.

Al recoger su equipaje y salir del aeropuerto vio a nada más que a Momoshiro. El seguía más alto que él y seguía teniendo su cabello también seguía una buena formar dejando ver que seguía jugando tenis.

-Echizen-levanto su brazo y sonrió.

-Momo-sempai, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Ryoma estaba sorprendido de verlo pero mantenía una actitud tranquila.

-Oye primero saluda esto es Japón-tomo su maleta-vamos se nos hace tarde.

Momo subió al taxi y Ryoma lo siguió. A cada pregunta que Ryoma hacía de donde se dirigían momo la esquiva rápidamente.

-Momo-sempai ¿Por qué no me dices a dónde vamos?-Ryoma empezaba a enojarse-(aura oscura)-estamos yendo a fuera de la ciudad.

-Ya, ya cálmate-(gotitas de animes)-el capitán nos tienes un entrenamiento especial-"con esto se calmara"

-¿Está mintiendo?-Ryoma reposo su barbilla en su puño y suspiro-¿Cómo te enteraste de que llegaba hoy?

-Tu padre nos ha dicho-(momo vio en un aura oscura a Ryoma)-"está molesto"

-"Ese estúpido vejestorio me las pagara"- Ryoma sintió el auto detenerse.

-Ya hemos llegado-al bajarse ambos contemplaron una gran mansión se veía que era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada.

-"Sorprendente"-pensaba ambos Ryoma se quedó contemplando la casa realmente era bellísima.

-Hey Echizen no te quedes hay-Momoshiro abrió la puerta y entro.

-Momo-sempai-al entrar vio todo oscuro pero después de unos según se prendieron las luces dejando ver al equipo de seigaku, fudomine, Shitenhōji, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku y -Bienvenido-dijeron todos.

Hasta sus compañeros de clase estaban hay.

-Ochibi-Eiji lo abrazo

-E-Eiji-sempai-Ryoma le faltaba oxígeno.

-Eiji suéltalo-Oishi lo intervino-Echizen está sin respirar-Eiji lo soltó.

-RYOMA-SAMA-Tomoka lo agarró del brazo.

-También están tus antiguos compañeros- Fuji observo-buenos casi todos están.

-¿Cómo estuvo América?- Pregunto Tezuka.

-Bueno…-Dijo Ryoma.

-¡He Sakuno-chan no vino!-Eiji se sorprendió y a la vez se entristeció-no puede ser.

-De seguro estará entrenado-Oishi.

-Es de un 93% que sea cierto-Inui estaba con su libreta.

-Sin duda se ha vuelto terca-Fuji sonrió.

-De tal palo tal astilla- Kaoru estaba de brazo cruzado.

-Era de esperase-De repente llego un chico de cabello cobrizo desordenado, de ojos color miel derretida y tez blanca-Osada has visto a Sakuno.

-No, lo la he visto-El suspiro y se fue.

-El amigo de Sakuno-Momoshiro se sorprendió-de seguro sabrá donde está.

-Iré a tomar aire fresco-Ryoma se soltó de Tomoka.

-Esto se ve interesante-Fuji sonrió ante la situación.

Tezuka vio a Ryoma marcharse.

Ryoma exploro el interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Ryoma vio aunque era de noche se pudo observar una luz provenía del bosque.

-¿Por qué me habré salido?-Se escuchó el sonido de una peloto indicando que alguien estaba jugando. Fue cuando Ryoma vio una cancha de tenis y alguien practicando.

-"Es una pena que no abre traído mi raqueta"-Ryoma vio que el jugador traía una chaqueta de seigaku-¿Quién será el?

-Tienes competencia-Ryoma se dio vuelta y vio a Tezuka y este traía consigo su raqueta-Es posible que te quite el puesto de pilar de seigaku.

No se escuchó más el sonido de la pelota.

-Kunimitsu-sempai ¿eres tú?-Tezuka entro-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? –el coloco su mano en su gorra.

-¿quieres un verdadero reto?-Tezuka vio la firmeza en su mirada-Echizen entrar.

-¡¿Echizen?!-Ryoma entro.

-No parece que sea un verdadero desafío-Ryoma se burló- Mada mada dane.

-El gran Echizen tiene miedo-Ryoma vio una sonrisa burlona-Realmente creo que tu ego este ha subido a la cabeza-Ryoma tenía una mirada seria- bien comienzo yo el primer servicio.

-Echizen utiliza esta raqueta-Tezuka lo miro con seriedad-mira bien su técnica.

-¿Por qué?-Ryoma vio adversario.

-No bajes la guardia-Ryoma tomo la raqueta.

-Kunimitsu-sempai, ¿sería el árbitro? por favor-Tezuka asintió-bien-Ryoma comenzó a estirase-Listo-Sonrió.

-"Esa sonrisa"-Al realizar su saque Ryoma se quedó impresionado todo fue rápido y su raqueta se hacía en el suelo y con un gran hueco.

-Kaze no Kizu-(Viento Cortante)-Ryoma lo vio-Así se llama la técnica es más fuerte que el Black Jack Knife de momo-sempai pero me contuve tu hubiera hecho roto permanentemente las muñecas-se veía serio.

-No es de ti herir a las personas-Tezuka el vio.

-Es no es mi estilo de tenis-Sonrió-seré más amable.

-lo lamentamos pero esto es una fiesta-Los tres vieron a los miembros de seigaku.

-Daisuke le ha dicho-suspiro-bien-se quitó su gorra dejando ver su largo cabello de color castaño rojizo recogido únicamente por una trenza-Bienvenido Ryoma-kun.

-Ryuzaki-Se asombró.

Sakuno solamente le sonrió. Al parecer la chica que había conocido había desaparecido era muy diferente se había vuelto una excelente tenista y era algo más, era más hermosa su cara tenia facciones en forma de corazón y sus ojos seguían de un bello color carmesí.

-Sakuno-Ryoma vio al chico que antes buscaba a Sakuno-se te olvido la fiesta.

-Lo siento me distraje-se rasco la cabeza.

-Alice te está buscando-Sakuno vio lo serio que estaba-date prisa.

-Ah, sí lo siento-Sakuno recogió sus cosas y todos hablaban.

Pero algunas cosas seguían siendo las misma pedía perdón por todo. También seguía siendo despistada.

-Sakuno recuerda que hay otras cosas que el tenis-Tomoka le regaño.

-Lo siento tomo-chan-Sakuno se disculpó-se me paso por alto.

-De todas formas venir a la cancha de noche es peligroso-Oishi-puede haberte sucedido algo.

-Lo siento mucho-Sakuno se disculpó nuevamente.

-Definitivamente los genes de la imprudencia es hereditario- Daisuke vio a Sakuno y como inflo sus mejillas en forma infantil.

-Ciertamente-dijo Ryoma.

-SAKUNO-Todos vieron a una chica de cabello color negro intenso, muy corto y apuntando en todas direcciones, ojos color miel y tez blanca-al parecer te han descubierto.

Sakuno asintió.

-No importa-(Alice tomo sus manos y sus ojos brillaban de la felicidad estilo animo)-me hare cargo de ti por cierto chicos los están buscando pero por ahora-Alice se llevó a Sakuno rápidamente hasta la mansión.

De vuelta a la fiesta.

-Koshimae ¿Dónde te has metido?-Kintaro parecía a punto de llorar.

-Ochibi no se puede alejar de las canchas ni por un instante-Eiji le desordeno el cabello-¿dime has logrado ver a Sakuno-chan?, ¿dime que técnica te ha mostrado?

-Pues Kaze no Kizu-El interés de Eiji se había esfumado.

-Entonces no apuesto sus nuevas habilidades-Momoshiro hablaba mientras comida-varias cosas han cambiado.

-Entre ellas es que-Ann apareció-ha pasado tiempo Echizen-kun.

-La hermana de Tachibana-Ann le sonrió.

-Ella se cambió a seigaku y es la sub. Capitana-explico Tomoka.

-Ann tú conoces el estilo de Sakuno-chan-Momoshiro parecía intrigado.

-No se lo diré además ya le verán jugar dentro de poco serán los rankings-Dijo Ann.

- Es cierto volveros hacer lo de antes-Eiji brinco de alegría.

-rápido, Sakuno no seas tímida-Ryoma miro con discreción y Sakuno se había cambiado de ropa utilizaba una chaqueta de cuero blanca, una blusa de tiras de color rojo oscuro, unas medias grises, unos short negros y unos botines planos, marrones y de cordones más sencillos. Su cabello lo lleva recogido por una coleta de caballo y con el pasador de flor que siempre llevaba.

-Perfecta-Daisuke le recibió al bajar las escaleras.

Ryoma vio a Daisuke y este miraba con dulzura a Sakuno. Sakuno vio a Ryoma y sonrió y el esquivo rápidamente su mirada. Sakuno se acercó al grupo acompañada por Daisuke.

-Sakuno-chan te ves muy linda-dijo Eiji.

-Gracias Eiji-sempai-Sakuno miro a Daisuke- sempai creo que no le he presentado él es Daisuke Hinamori es un amigo de la infancia.

-Es un gusto-Daisuke y Ryoma tenía una mirada fría uno del otro.

-Ya veo-Momoshiro-pero debemos agradecerle por prestarnos su casa.

-Hinamori-kun ¿aquí vives tú?-Ann estaba sorprendida pero el solo asintió.

-Si pero no solo-Alice sonrió- es una lástima que Hiroto no esté aquí.

-¿Quién ese?-Dijo Eiji.

-Es mi hermano menor pero se ha quedado con mis abuelos pero-Daisuke miro a Ryoma-tu eres Echizen.

-Si-Todos veían el ambiente tenso que es estaba formando.

-Me han contado que eres un excelente jugador de tenis-miro a Sakuno y ella se sonrojo.

-Tienes razón Ryoma-sama es un increíble jugador-Tomoka parecía muy contenta.

-Por cierto Ryoma-kun-Sakuno miro a Ryoma- seguirás ¿estudiando en seigaku?

-Si eso lo que planeo-A pesar de su tranquilidad embozaba una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-Daisuke se veía realmente serio a lo cual Sakuno se dio cuenta-Sakuno te gustaría ver la casa.

-S-si nos vemos luego-ambos subieron las escaleras.

Momoshiro vio a Ryoma y este parecía molesto.

-"creo que se está dando cuenta"-la juventud de hoy-Suspiro- sinceramente, Hey Echizen vamos.

-¿A dónde?-Momoshiro lo jalo-momo-sempai.

-Tu solo cállate y sígueme-ambos subieron las escaleras.

Ryoma veía que Momoshiro habría cada puerta.

-Momo-sempai, ¿en realidad que estás buscando?-Ryoma vio una puerta se-mi abierta.

-Sin duda han pasado mucho tiempo-la voz de Sakuno se oía.

Ryoma se acercó.

-La última vez que te vi tenías el cabello trenzado y siempre llevando ese pasador-Daisuke observo a Sakuno y ella tomo una foto.

-Aun tienes foto de nuestra graduación de primaria-Sakuno no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura- que tiempos, Hey dime sigues tocando el piano.

-Si además esa es una de las razones que he venido a Japón-Sakuno lo vio- la corda de oro es un cursos que solo admite a cada 9 personas.

-De seguro ganaras pero tienes que esforzarte-Daisuke sonrió-has tu mayor esfuerzo-pero su humor volvió a ser serio-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy preocupado-Vio a Sakuno y noto en su mirada preocupación-¿realmente que siente por Echizen?

Ryoma se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre.

-Le estoy agradecida-"aun así mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos le estoy verdaderamente agradecidas"-¿por eso estaba tan serio?

Daisuke se sonrojo.

-Ryoma-kun y yo solo somos amigos aunque más bien diría que somos compañeros de clase.

-Aunque me da envidia-Daisuke se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Sakuno.

-¿Por qué?-Daisuke sonrió y le entrego una invitación.

- sé que estarás ocupada pero me gustarías que fueras-vio a Sakuno sonreí emocionada.

-Está seguro que me veras hay-hicieron la promesa con el dedo meñique.

-Eres demasiado infantil- Daisuke vio que ella no se enfadó como de costumbre solo le sonrió con dulzura y este sonrojo y voltio rápido-vamos de seguro están preocupados.

-Me gusto ver tu cuarto tienes una excelente vista de las canchas-Daisuke y ella se rieron.

Al bajar vieron a todos festejando.

-Sakuno-Tomoka le tomó del brazo-me la llevare unos minutos.

-Está bien-Sakuno fue caminado con Tomoka hasta el patio trasero junto a la piscina se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos por petición de Tomoka.

-Ryuzaki ¿Qué haces un lugar tan sola?

-Tomo-chan me pido que me la espera aquí-Sakuno vio a Ryoma-dime Ryoma-kun ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

-Hasta terminar mis estudios-Ryoma se sentó en la banca.

-Sorpréndete no te parece-Sakuno miraba al cielo-se ven más estrellas.

-Tienes razón, dime ¿Por qué no vueles a la fiesta?-Sakuno lo vio-ese chico de seguro te está esperando.

-Me gusta estar más afuera me trae nostalgia-Vio el cielo estrellado-pero tú en cambio deberías volver.

-Aquí es más tranquilo-Pero el cielo se tornó en varios colores.

-mira fuegos artificiales- Sakuno sonrió.

Ryoma vio a Sakuno en realidad se veía muy contenta y emocionada por algo tan simple.

-R-Ryoma-kun-Ryoma se sorprendió vio que ella tenía un rubor en sus mejillas- sé que lo dije antes pero bienvenido.

La mirada de Ryoma mostro gran sorpresa al verla, su sonrisa y su mirada mostraba un gran cariño.

-Estoy de vuelta-Ryoma bajo su cabeza ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas pero Sakuno estaba entretenida con los fuegos artificiales para darse cuenta.

-Esos dos-Los chicos de seigaku observaban la escena- son unos lentos.

En otro lugar de casa alice y Daisuke los observan desdés el despacho.

-Al parecer ese chico-Alice observaba a Ryoma- será un obstáculo.

-Si-Daisuke observo a Sakuno-pero el perdió su oportunidad y además no soy el único-tomo una foto- que está enamorado de Sakuno.

Todos fueron al patio trasero y se les veía más cómodo y divertido encendió fuegos artificiales. Momoshiro y Kaoru discutiendo y los demás tratando de sepáralos. Kawamura preparando sushi e Inui tratando de envenenar a todos con sus jugos.

-¿Dime Sakuno-chan?-Ann le guiño el ojo- ¿sucedió algo con Echizen-kun?

Sakuno miro a Ryoma.

-Nada-a pesar de ello mantenía una sonrisa-"aunque mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos creo ser amigos sería lo mejor"-su corazón le latió con fuerza-"aún mi corazón"-no puede ser.

-Dijiste algo-Ann la vio con un poco de rubor.

-N-nada-Sakuno sonrió torpemente-nada.

-Has tu mejor esfuerzo Echizen-momo le dio una palmada.

-Momo-sempai eso dolió- Ryoma se enfadó pero este lo agarro por el cuello.

-Tienes mucho que aprender-Momoshiro y Eiji sonrieron pícaramente.

-Ah ¿Qué te refiere?- Ryoma tenía cara de confundido.

-Pues-miro Ann y Sakuno.

-Aun no le has pedido a Tachibana que salga contigo-Ryoma sonrió victoriosamente al ver a Momoshiro con la cara totalmente roja- Hey hermana Tachibana-Ann volteo-Momo-sempai quiere salir contigo.

-¿Cómo?- Kamio y el empezaros a pelear.

-Siempre tan astuto-Fuji sonrió.

-Ese idiota-Kaoru también se metió a la pelea.

Realmente se divertían afuera pero en la mansión.

-Echizen Ryoma-Daisuke lo observo con odio-eres la primera persona que odio.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: Volviendo a seigaku


	2. Capitulo II: Volviendo a Seigaku

Capitulo II: Volviendo a Seigaku

Introducción: Han pasado dos años desde que Ryoma se había ido América. Ahora ha vuelto a Japón pero a descubrió varios cambios sobre todo en Sakuno. A mejorado en el tenis y es completamente diferente a como era antes. Dos mundos completamente diferentes, un pasado lleno de secretos y un futuro incierto. ¿Podrán Ryoma y Sakuno estar juntos?

Prince of tenis no me pretense su creador es Konomi takeshi.

Soy nueva haciendo fanfic me gustaría sugerencia y este el primero espero que le guste.

Los pensamiento en ""

Estado de humor en anime ()

**En negrita el significado de las palabras en japonés o cualquier otro idioma.**

En cursiva los recuerdos o sueños

Otra mañana en seigaku se sentía la brisa suave de la madrugada, la calidez de los rayos del sol de un nuevo día. Se admiraba los arboles de cerezos y en las canchas femeninas se veía a la nieta de Sumire practicando su saque derribando a varios conos.

Sumire llego a su oficina y preparo te pero escucho a alguien en las canchas. Al ver por la ventana confirmo que era nada más que su nieta. Su cara dibujo una sonrisa al verla.

-¡Hey Sakuno!-Sakuno la vio-Recuerda las clases-Sakuno la saludo pero siguió practicando su saque.

-Esa chica-Admiro una foto con una mirada nostálgica-sin duda son casi iguales-Se rio.

Sakuno derribo la última el último cono para luego colocarlos de nuevo. Solo coló tres, dos estaban en las esquinas en el fondo y una justo en el centro. Reboto la pelota y al realizar su saque la pelota giraba en forma compacta. Además de derribar a los conos se podía ver en el piso una pequeña quemadura en el piso. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver su progreso. En ese momento al darse vuelta y por sus excelente reflejos logro atrapar una toalla la cual fue arrojada por An.

-An-chan, buenos días-An aplaudió mientras Sakuno secaba su cara.

-Veo que se está dando bien las mañanas-Sakuno guardo su raqueta-Pero se te ha olvidado algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Sakuno de golpe recordó- gracias, te veré en la ceremonia.

-Nuca cambia- dijo An.

En las casa de los Echizen Ryoma dormía profundamente. Abrió sus ojos soñolientos para ver su despertador.

-¿Eh?-Se levantó rápidamente para ir a la cocina.

-Buenos días jovencito-Ryoma comió rápidamente-¿cuál es la prisa?, ¿acaso te espera una chica?-Nanjiro sonrió pícaramente.

-Te equivocas-Bebió leche-Ya me voy.

-Que tenga un buen día-Le dijo Naoko.

Al irse vio que momo lo esperaba en una esquina con su bicicleta. Como era el primer día todos exploraban pero se escuchó la campana anunciando el ingreso a clases. El uniforme de las chicas había cambiado a ser azul oscuro, las medias eran negras, el moño rojo y los zapatos marrones. Aunque el uniforme de marinero japonés o sailor fuku seguía siendo el mismo.

Las feromonas invadían el salón por parte de las chicas quienes observan a Ryoma con ojos en forma de corazón. Pero Tomoka y sus fans alejaban las demás chicas de Ryoma.

-Siempre teniendo fans, eh Echizen-Horio se sentó a lado de este.

-¿Quién eres tú?-**(**Horio se quedó en blanco**)**

-Al parecer Ryoma-kun sigue siendo el mismo-**(**Kachirō tenía una gotita de anime**)**

- tienes razón-Katsuo se rio.

-good morning-(**Obviamente significa: Buenos días**)-el profesor llego-Tenemos un nuevo alumno, por favor presenta-Ryoma se levantó de su asiento.

-Echizen Ryoma-Este escribió su nombre.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos-chillo Tomoka.

-Oh se me olvido- Miro a Ryoma-Perdona Echizen-kun podrías buscar la carpeta de asistencia.

Ryoma busco la carpeta en dirección pero al salir vio a sakuno. Esta lucia el uniforme el cual acentuaba su figura provocativamente. Estaba entretenida leyendo y llevando varias cosas a la vez pero alguien choco con ella y fue perdiendo el equilibrio para caer en dirección a las escaleras.

-¿Ah?-Se escuchó el grito de sakuno.

-Ryuzaki-Ryoma la atrapo pero ambos cayeron.

-Eso fue peligroso-Abrió los ojos-Pero ¿Por qué no me dolió?

-Itai-(Dolor)-Sakuno alzo la vista-¿Está bien?-Sakuno se da cuenta que estaba encima de Ryoma. Ambos se vieron fijamente con intensidad uno al otro.

-Si-Sakuno se sonrojo-Lo siento, Ryoma-kun-Sakuno lo vio-¿Tu no está herido?

-No-Sakuno sonrió aliviada.

-Qué alivio-Ryoma suavizo su mirada pero su atención acaparo a los papeles en el piso.

-¿Por qué llevas todo esto?-Vio que eran varios proyectos, presupuesto de varios equipos entre otros documentos.

-Veras yo soy-Comenzó a recoger los papeles.

-¿Kaichou está bien?- Un grupo se acercó-¿No está herida?

-No-Sakuno le entrego la carpeta a Ryoma-Gracias por salvarme, nos veremos más tarde.

-_Las cosas han cambiado por aquí-_Ryoma recordó las palabras de Momo_-_"Ella es la presidenta de seigaku"-Ryoma volvió a clase pero su mirada se centró en el cielo azul.

Momoshiro fue al salón de Ryoma pero este ya había salido. Mientras Ryoma se apuntó en el club de tenis fue cuando vio en la repisa de vidrio un gran trofeo que decía primer lugar nacional selección femenina y a su lado había una foto del equipo.

-_Puede que te arrebaten el puesto de pilar de seigaku?_-**"**¿Por qué me siento así? **"**-_Ryoma-kun y yo solo somos amigos, diría que somos compañeros_-Sin saber apretó su mano formando puño-**"**Esa palabras que resuena en la cabeza**"**

-¿Echizen que haces?-Momoshiro apareció de repente.

-Nada realmente-Momoshiro vio en la misma dirección.

-Con que mirando al equipo femenino-Sonrió pícaramente mientras le daba codazos

-Ha mejorado un poco pero mada mada dane-Dijo Ryoma.

-Oye tú no has cambiado para nada-(Momo tenía una gotita)-**"**Su personalidad no cambiado para nada**"**

-¿ah?-Momoshiro le desordeno su cabello-Oye-le quito su mano

-Vamos hay reunión tenis la abuela nos ha llamado a todos los titulares-Al llegar vieron a los miembros del equipo masculino pero de repente llego el equipo femenino. Ambos equipos lucían las chaquetas de titulares de seigaku.

-Hola chicas-Ryoma vio An y a dos del equipo femenino-Echizen reconoces a estados dos-Ryoma hizo memoria-Venga ellas son Narumi y kurumi.

Su apariencia era similar pero solo eso ya que su comportamiento era diferente al llegar Fuji.

-Syuusuke-Kurumi fue y se aferró al brazo de Fuji.

-Ahora lo recuerdo ella salió con Fuji-sempai-Narumi suspiro ante la actitud de su hermana gemela.

-Hey An- Apareció una chica morena, de cabello negro el cual lleva recogido por dos coletas y poseía ojos de color marrón-El ladronzuelo y saku-chan aun no llegan.

-¿Ladronzuelo?-Ryoma estaba confuso.

-Oye miyuki deja de referirte a Tezuka-san así-Le señalo An pero esta la ignoro.

-¿Quién es este?-Miyuki vio a Ryoma.

-Miyuki-Esta recibió un golpe de una chica de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y tez blanca.

-Eso dolió midori-sempai-Miyuki s enfado.

-Que escandalo-Apareció una chica quien bostezo de cabello corto de color negro, tez blanca parecida a la nieve y unos ojos plateados.

-Vamos Akira-Midori le dio una palmada-Levanta ese ánimo.

-Mmm… Lo siento-Bostezo-¿Quién es él?

-Eso yo lo estado preguntado-Se quejó miyuki.

-Echizen Ryoma es un gran jugador de -En eso llego una chica de cabello blanco, usaba gafas y su tez era blanca.

-Siempre investigado-Inui miro con seriedad a la chica-Eh Shiro.

-Es bueno tener información de todos los tenista a mano-Ella traía consigo un cuaderno.

-"Eso dos-Todos los observaron mientras pensaban lo mismo-Son escalofriantes"

-Bueno te explicare-Inui a cómodo sus lentes-Miyuki Chitose fue recomienda por Tezuka es la hermana menor de Senri Chitose, Narumi y Kurumi Ijuuin son parejas en dobles son conocidas como la combinación géminis, aun me falta información de las otras titulares.

-Lamento hacerlo esperar-Sumire apareció junto sakuno y Tezuka-Bien ya reunidos le diré que los rankings serán dentro de cuatros días. Los encuentros serán publicados hoy por la tarde-Sumire sonrió- Estén preparados-Al finalizar el día todos vieron en la cartelera los encuentros.

-Es imposible yo contra Echizen-Horio no podía creer lo veía.

-Dudo que lo logres-Tomoka el dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Oigan por que no vamos a las canchas callejeras-Propuso momo.

-Suena buena idea-Dijo Fuji.

-Sera como los viejos tiempos-Eiji brinco.

-Chicas ¿quieren venir?-Momoshiro vio An.

-Lo siento tengo una cita-An miro como momo-Es broma pero estoy ocupada-vio a su equipo-Pero chicas que dices ustedes.

-Cuenta conmigo-Midori levanto el pulgar.

-Sera un gran oportunidad-Sonrió Shiro.

-Lo siento no puedo-Saya miro a midori-Midori tú tienes trabajo.

-Es cierto lo siento-Dijo midori.

-Yo tampoco-Shiro reviso su agenda.

-Kurumi mama nos pidió que fuéramos temprano a casa-Narumi vio cómo su hermana se soltó de Fuji.

-Yo tampoco puedo-Dijo Miyuki-¿qué hay de ti saku-chan?

-Reunión del consejo-Sakuno miro la hora-Debo irme será para otra.

-Sera entonces tarde de chicos-Los miembros del equipo de seigaku fueron a las canchas y comenzaron a jugar. Todos vieron asombrados las nuevas técnicas de Ryoma quien jugaba con Eiji.

-Echizen ha mejorado bastante-Momo estaba impresionado-Es grandioso estar así todo reunidos.

-No siempre será así-Dijo Kaoru.

-Víbora no tienes que decirlo de esa manera-Momo se enojó.

-Es la verdad idiota-Los otros titulares los vieron pelear.

-Este año nos graduamos-Dijo Fuji-Pero presiento que este año será diferentes a los demás.

-Si-Kawamura asintió con la cabeza-pero podemos estar tranquilos-Vio a Ryoma y a kaidoh y momo-Ellos cuidaran bien de seigaku.

-Teniendo en cuenta el porcentaje que es muy alto estarán bien-Dijo Inui.

-Además sakuno-chan y Echizen cuidaran bien cuando momo y kaidoh no estén-Fuji mostro sus ojos azules-Me pregunto ¿cuándo se darán cuenta?

-Aún son muy jóvenes y despistados-Rio Oishi-para eso. Además tiene trabajo por delante.

-Es cierto tiene un gran camino que recorrer-Tezuka se cruzó de brazos-_capitán_ _te quitare el puesto de pilar central de seigaku._

Ya se estaba siendo tarde y Momoshiro y Ryoma se hacían compañía. Momo estaba silencioso. Aun buscaba la forma de buscar las palabras precisas para decirle a Ryoma.

-"Bien aquí voy"-Echizen-Momo se detuvo de caminar-Ryoma lo vio-como te lo digo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo Ryoma.

-Te das cuenta que Hinamori-kun ve-Ryoma siguió caminando-Si no te das deprisa alguien se adelantara-"Además sakuno-chan no te esperar toda la vida"

-¿A qué te refieres?-Momoshiro estaba frustrado ante actitud despistada que poseía Ryoma.

- Tienes que darte cuenta o-Momo suspiro-perderás a…-Momoshiro fue interrumpido por Ryoma.

-Yo nuca perderé-Momo noto la mirada determinante de Ryoma también esa sonrisa de confianza para seguir su camino. En otra parte Daisuke y alice jugaban ajedrez en la sala de estar. Alice estaba dudosa de mover donde movería la pieza.

-La estrategia de Eusis es bastante simple-Daisuke movió sus piezas negras.

-Eh Daisu-Alice vio a Daisuke-¿En qué piensa?

-Ya deberías de saberlo-Daisuke veía las piezas del tablero-Tu y yo somos piezas-Tomo el caballo negro-Igual Echizen Ryoma. Nos será útil por el momento, hasta ese entonces-Derribo una pieza.

-Ya veo-Alice siguió jugando-Comprendo.

- Si, ya está determinado todo-Daisuke vio alice-Jaque mate.

-Que injusto-Alice se quejó.

-Solo queda esperar-Se levantó de su asiento para ver a la luna creciente-"Sakuno"

Ya era de noche y sakuno llego a su casa. Observo que su buzón había carta las cuales la tomo.

-Ya llegue-Se quitó los zapatos-Abuela estas aquí-"Ya es muy tarde, ¿Dónde estará?"- Observo que algunas eran facturas, cuentas pero una estaba dirigida a ella. Al darle vuelta vio un sello de cera era inusual que hoy en día se utilizara.

-Qué raro-"No está firmada tampoco tiene dirección"-La abrió y al comenzar a leer su contenido. Este la dejo consternada -¿Qué significa esto?

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: Talento oculto.

**Nota del autor:**

**Quiero agradecer a alice bezarius Echizen, SaKuRiMo0n, AnikaSukino 5d, Uzuki Yu-Chan,** **Pilar Desiree y Karumi-Uchiha-Haruno.**

**Por sus Reviews en verdad encantaro sus comentarios**

**Pero le agradecería también críticas o sugerencias aunque las críticas no sean tan duro por favor.**

**Bien espero que le haya gustado el segundo capítulo.**


	3. Capitulo III: Talento Oculto

Capitulo III: Talento oculto

Introducción: Han pasado dos años desde que Ryoma se había ido América. Ahora ha vuelto a Japón pero a descubrió varios cambios sobre todo en Sakuno. A mejorado en el tenis y es completamente diferente a como era antes. Dos mundos completamente diferentes, un pasado lleno de secretos y un futuro incierto. ¿Podrán Ryoma y Sakuno estar juntos?

Prince of tenis no me pretense su creador es Konomi takeshi.

Soy nueva haciendo fanfic me gustaría sugerencia y este el primero espero que le guste.

Los pensamiento en ""

Estado de humor en anime **()**

**En negrita el significado de las palabras en japonés o cualquier otro idioma.**

_En cursiva los recuerdos o sueños_

El crepúsculo anunciaba el final de día y con ello terminadas las clases. En la salida de Seigaku los titulares masculinos se reunieron.

-Oigan chicos, ¿les parece ir a comer? –Propuso Momo.

-Suena bien-Dijo Eiji.

-¿Pero qué dices Momo? Mañana serán los rankings-dijo Kawamura.

-Taka-san tiene razón-Oishi apoyo a Kawamura- No debemos subestimar a los novatos.

- Pero creo que no serán nada de malo-Fuji sonrió típicamente- Siempre y cuando llegues temprano.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Momo.

-Te relajas demasiado-Momo se enojó ante el comentario de Kaidoh, siempre usando algún tema para discutir.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Inui?-sempai-Ryoma se dio cuenta que no estaba.

-Al parecer está investigando-Respondió Fuji.

-Era de suponerse-Dijo Ryoma.

-Chicos, vamos-Todos fueron al restaurante de Kawamura y al terminar, cada uno siguió su camino. Al llegar a su casa Ryoma vio que había una conmoción afuera de su casa ya que Naoko y su padre estaba en la calle.

-Karupin-Naoko gritaba-¿Dónde te metiste?

-Maldición-Se quejó Nanjiro-¿Dónde estará ese gato?-Se cruzó de brazos- ¿y por qué debo buscarlo?

-¿Qué pasa?-Ryoma miro a su padre.

-Ah bienvenido jovencito-Nanjiro se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Ryoma-san-Dijo Naoko-Al parecer Karupin sea escapado.

-Iré a buscarlo-Ryoma salió rápidamente en busca de Karupin. En otra parte para ser más preciso en la residencia de los Ryuzaki, abuela y nieta estaban en la sala pero el silencio era absoluto y Sumire tenía la vista fija en sakuno.

-Es tu vida Sakuno-Sumire se veía seria- Lo que vayas hacer en el futuro será tu decisión.

-Necesito pensar-Tomo un estuche blanco que había sobre la mesa- Iré a caminar un rato-Se colocó unos zapatos Converse negros los cuales combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo, el cual era una camiseta azul oscura, un pantalón corto de jean y un suéter blanco con cierre.

Sakuno deambuló hasta llegar a un parque y se sentó en una banca, para mirar al cielo de colores magenta, naranja y rosa.

-_Es tu decisión sakuno_-Sakuno recordó las palabras de su abuela y enfoco su vista en el estuche blanco que estaba a su lado- "Pero yo"- soltó un suspiro y cerro sus ojos- "Es cierto, preocupándome no conseguiré nada… Además mañana serán los rankings".

Abrió el estuche y dentro de este se encontraba un hermoso violín. Sakuno tomo el instrumento. Inspiró el aire para luego exhalarlo y empezar a tocar.

En otro lado, Ryoma buscaba a Karupin pero este no estaba en ningún sitio en los que solía frecuentar. Ya se estaba anocheciendo y fue al último lugar donde podría estar era el parque.

-¡Karupin!-Ryoma lo llamó, pero era en vano ya que no había respuesta. En el parque había demasiada personas. Los músicos callejeros estaban por doquier en la plaza mientras cantaban, bailaban y tocaban- Hay demasiado ruido-Vio al minino- Karupin-Lo siguió hasta llegar a una zona del parque donde no estaba nadie.

Ryoma pudo escuchar una melodía distinta a las que había oído con anterioridad **(N/A: Si quiere escuchar la melodía que toco Sakuno es Tsukiyo no Violinist)**.Reconoció su silueta gracias a la luna quien la bañaba con su resplandor.

-Ryuzaki-Murmuro en voz baja pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado por Sakuno, quien se detuvo al escucharlo.

-Ryoma-kun-Estaba sorprendida de verlo, igual Ryoma.

-Tu…-Ryoma vio como Karupin se acercó a ella y rozó su cabeza con la pierna de ella en señal de afecto. Sakuno guardo su violín en el estuche- ¿Tocas el violín?

-Algo así-Tomo el estuche- ¿Qué haces por aquí?-Acarició al minino.

-Vine a buscar a Karupin-dijo señalando al gato. Sakuno volteó a ver al minino- Karupin vamos-Pero este permaneció al lado de Sakuno.

-Ya veo-Sakuno lo tomo entre brazos para entregárselo a Ryoma-Así que se llaman Karupin-Acaricio su oreja.

-Gracias-dijo Ryoma embozando una sonrisa, y Sakuno también. Karupin los observo ambos para luego volver a escaparse- ¡E-espera Karupin!-Ambos fueron detrás de Karupin y sin saber terminaron en la casa de Ryoma.

-Karupin-Naoko tomo a Karupin-¿Dónde habías estado?- Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ryoma y Sakuno-Bienvenido Ryoma-san.

-Estoy de vuelta-Saludó Ryoma.

-Deben estar cansados… Pasen, dentro de poco estará lista la cena-Naoko embozo una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces me iré-dijo Sakuno dándose la vuelta.

-Ya es de noche-Dijo Naoko- Es muy peligroso.

-Te acompaño después de cenar-Ryoma se ofreció ocasionando conmoción en Naoko.

-Adelante-Dijo Naoko.

-Con permiso-Sakuno vio a Naoko- Llamare a mi abuela, si no le molesta.

-No, adelante, utiliza el teléfono-dijo Naoko, Sakuno hizo le hizo caso unos momentos después. Se escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras y no era más que Nanjiro.

-Naoko-chan, ¿Por qué estas poniendo otro plato?-Naoko vio a su tío.

-Tenemos visita-Dijo Naoko.

-¿Una visita?-Nanjiro se quedó extrañado. Mientras, en el corredor Sakuno hablaba con su abuela por teléfono.

-Bien, entonces adiós-dijo. Al colgar notó la presencia de Ryoma, el cual traía consigo dos raquetas de tenis.

-Toma-dijo pasándole una raqueta. Sakuno la tomo- Sígueme-Ella lo siguió hasta llegar al jardín trasero.

-¿Una cancha de tenis?-Miró la cancha.

-Quiero comprobar tu estilo-Ryoma caminó al otro lado de la cancha. Mientras jugaban era observado por Nanjiro.

-"_Si no me equivoco esa chica es…_"-Finalmente el partido terminó con puntuaciones 2-6 / 3-5 / 6-1 a favor de Ryoma. Ambos estaban exhaustos tanto así que estaba acostado en la cancha pero mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sakuno fue a su lado pero el cansancio la dominó y se sentó a su lado.

-Fue divertido-Sakuno no podía evitar de sonreír.

-Aun te falta mucho, Ryuzaki-Ryoma se incorporó para sentarse.

-No fue justo, no estamos en los mismos términos-Le replico Sakuno- Aun me queda mucho que aprender-Lo que dijo lo dejo impresionado- Así que espérame.

Ryoma la miró fijamente y con intensidad. Se fue acercando a ella lentamente. Tomo la mano de sakuno. Ambos se vieron reflejados en sus propios ojos y la distancia ya no parecía tan lejana entre los dos.

-"Siento su respiración tan cerca y mi corazón esta tan acelerado"- alguien carraspeo a sus espaldas, haciendo que ambos se separaran bruscamente.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Nanjiro- ¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntó, haciendo que Ryoma y Sakuno se sonrojaran.

-Soy Ryuzaki Sakuno-dijo Sakuno levantándose rápidamente, hizo reverencia pero sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas. Nanjiro se quedó como estático, como en un trance al ver a Sakuno.

-Tío-llamó Naoko.

-¿Eh?-Nanjiro reaccionó.

-¿Sucede algo?-Este vio que Sakuno le extendió la mano.

-Usted debe ser Nanjiro Echizen, soy Ryuzaki Sakuno-Ambos estrecharon sus manos.

- Ya veo-Dijo Nanjiro- Pero me cuesta creer que eres la nieta de esa vieja.

-Tío-Le regañó Naoko-Lo siento Sakuno-chan.

-No hay problema-Sakuno sonrió.

-Tenemos una visita- miro a la madre de Ryoma. La cual apareció hace unos segundos-Encantada en conocerte soy Rinko-Rinko le dedico una sonrisa.

-Es un gusto soy Ryuzaki Sakuno-dijo haciendo reverencia.

-Bien, será mejor entrar-dijo Rinko mientras todos se dirigían al comedor y tomaron asiento- Es raro que Ryoma traiga una amiga a casa…

-Él ya está en esa edad-Menciono Nanjiro mientras comía.

Sakuno se sorprendió por tal comentario, volteó a ver a Ryoma quien agacho la cabeza avergonzado. Nanjiro miraba divertido el comportamiento de su hijo. Sakuno ayudo con la mesa pero llego el momento de irse y se despidió de cada uno. Nanjiro se encontraba en el patio junto a su esposa.

-Es raro que te comportaras tan bien-Rinko examino a Nanjiro- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No es nada-Nanjiro encendió un cigarrillo- Solo… que el tiempo pasa rápido.

-Nanjiro-llamó Rinko, lo miro con preocupación ya que no era típico que se le viera afligido.

En otro lugar, Ryoma acompañaba a Sakuno a su casa en medio de la noche.

-Aquí es-dijo Sakuno, Ryoma observo su casa. Era grande, de dos plantas, con paredes de color amarrillo, además de diversas ventanas y un jardín con un montón de lirios blancos que brillaban con la luz de la luna. El frente a la entrada de la casa habían unas escaleras de cemento, había una puerta enrejada que protegía el jardín y el hogar.

-Lo de antes…-Sakuno vio a Ryoma- Lo hice sin pensar-"Mi cuerpo actuó por si solo"

-No te preocupes-respondió Sakuno avergonzada, bajó la cabeza- De igual forma no pasó nada…-murmuró. Subió los escalones y volteó para ver a Ryoma- Bien, adiós y gracias-Sakuno sonrió y entró a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, Ryoma fue directamente a su cuarto, donde se desplomo en su cama mirando al techo.

-"¿Por qué yo?"-Miro su mano- "¿Qué era lo que pensaba?"-_Yo no perderé-_De repente la imagen de Sakuno apareció en su mente- ¿Qué me sucede?- "¿Qué es este sentimiento?"– No lo comprendo…-murmuró somnoliento. Al final, Ryoma terminó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

En otra parte, para ser precioso en Seigaku, Inui estaba investigando. De un montón de archivos ya solo quedaba el último.

-Ya solo queda Ryuzaki Sakuno-"La ultima integrante del equipo femenino"-Al leer el contenido este lo dejo impactado.

El Alba daba anunció a otro día. Por fin llego el día tan esperado por todos los titulares y novatos, los rankings. Ya todos se preparaban por lo que sería un día emociónate y excitante en Seigaku.

-Ya has tomado tu decisión-le dijo Sumire a Sakuno la cual término de arreglarse rápidamente, colocándose su típica gorra negra y en ella estaba bordada un ala roja.

-Si-Sakuno sonrió- Bien, me marcho- Tomó su equipo- Nos vemos luego.

-Será mejor que no llegues tarde-dijo Sumire. Se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hija, llena de confianza y con una dulce sonrisa.

-Cuenta con ello-Se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Después de caminar por unos cuantos minutos, llegó hasta un edificio de tres pisos, con grandes ventanales, sumamente lujoso y moderno. Entró por la puerta giratoria, encontrándose con un gran vestíbulo- Con que es aquí-dijo leyendo la carta en sus manos. Se acercó a la recepcionista detrás de un escritorio. Después de entablar la conversación con la recepcionista, esta le dijo:

-Espere un momento por favor-Le indico amablemente.

-Claro-dijo contemplando el entorno. Miro el lugar por dentro, que sin duda era aun más sorprendente por dentro. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-preguntó. Sakuno volteó.

Continuara…

**Nota del autor:**

**Perdonen la demorar pero tengo un montón de cosas, sobretodo estudio…-(Aunque sé que muchos quieren matarme ya que quieren que suba rápido el próximo capítulo)-Yo también soy lectora así que comprendo la frustrante que debe ser la espera. **

**Quiero agradecer por sus Reviews y a mi editora quien me ayuda en este reto ya que tiene más experiencia que yo, le doy gracias personalmente a mis amigas también colaboradoras MVMM y A-(Quien desea permanecer anónima)- y tranquilos, nunca se me olvidará darle las gracias a ustedes mis lectores.**

**Cualquier idea, sugerencia o crítica es bienvenida. Bueno chicos un beso a todos nos vemos pronto y cuídense.**

Próximo Capitulo: Los rankings


	4. Capitulo IV: Los rankings

Capítulo IV: Los rankings

Era medido día y en Seigaku la conmoción de los estudiantes se centraba en las canchas de tenis. Estaban reunidos a los equipos y a los aspirantes a ser titulares. Nuestros titulares y aspirantes a titulares se preparaban calentando. Momo como los otros miembros titulares masculino vieron a su alrededor. Eiji silbo impresionado por la cantidad de personas que estaban a dentro y fuera de la canchas.

-Es asombroso-Exclamo Momo.

-Al parecer tenemos competencia-Murmuro Fuji para sonreír típicamente.

-Hay varios factores-Informo Inui-de que tengamos tantos competidores y espectadores.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-Pregunto Oishi.

-El primer factor se debe a que estamos otra vez reunidos-Respondió.

-¿y el segundo?-Dijo Kawamura.

-Las hermanas menores de los capitanes Tachibana Kippei y Kuranosuke Shiraishi–Dijo Inui-Además la hermana de Senri Chitose.

-Jugadores muy fuertes-Dijo Oishi a lo cual Inui asintió.

-Es natural que hayan llamado la atención, el equipo femenino es fuerte-Dijo Inui-En conclusión Seigaku tiene gran probabilidades de ganar los nacionales en ambas selecciones.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Eiji para atraer la atención de sus compañeros. Afuera se veía al equipo femenino y por la expresión de sus caras parecía preocupada-¿Qué sucederá?

-Momoshiro-Dijo Ann.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Momoshiro.

-¿Sakuno no está aquí?-Dijo Ann pero este negó moviendo la cabeza-Entonces, ¿Dónde está sumire-sensei?

-Me buscaba-Dijo Sumire quien al verlas noto en su cara la preocupación.

-Sakuno aún no ha llegado-Dijo Ann, ante esas palabras muchos se extrañaron y se preocuparon.

-La hemos llamado pero no contesta su celular-Menciono Narumi-Ese raro que llegue tar…-Narumi no continua hablando.

-No es momento de preocuparse-Grito Sumire-No deben distraerse después de los partidos masculinos le tocara a ustedes, así que concéntrese-Miro al equipo masculino-Eso también va para ustedes.

-Es cierto Ann-sempai-Dijo una chica de pelo marrón oscuro el cual llevaba recogido por coletas, tez blanca y ojos marrones-Sakuno-sempai de seguro está bien.

-Tienes razón, Yukari-Dijo Ann.

-Yo les explicare los encuentros-Tras la explicación de Inui fue pasando el tiempo y llego el momento de los rankings femeninos. Mientras que en las puertas de Seigaku se apareció Nanjiro y este no usaba su traje de moje sino un traje de oficina.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo-Dijo Nanjiro para entrar al instituto. No había ninguna alma en los pasillos, excepto Nanjiro quien se detuvo admirar el estante de trofeos pero su atención se fijó en una sola foto.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí-Se escuchó la voz de Sumire-Nanjiro, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-He tenido curiosidad-Dijo Nanjiro.

-¿Curiosidad?-Dijo Sumire pero noto la sonrisa de Nanjiro-Ya veo pero aún no llega-Estos fueron caminando-¿Por cierto porque estas vestido así?

-Tenía un asunto pendiente -Murmuro Nanjiro-Además es un agradable día.

-Ella también fue a ser lo mismo-Dijo Sumire para dejar escapar un suspiro.

Con Sakuno que había abandonado el edificio y se encontraba en un sitio donde el cielo se mostraba más azul y la calidez del sol era acogedora. La brisa se sentía agradable.

-Ya me voy-Dijo Sakuno para despedirse-Deséenme suerte-Sakuno miro la hora-"Sera mejor darme prisa".

Volviendo a Seigaku ya sería el turno de Ryoma para así culminar con la selección masculina. Pero este se encontraba frente de una máquina de bebidas. Estaba a punto de oprimir el botón que decía: Ponta. Pero alguien se adelantó este miro que era su padre.

-Hola Jovencito-Dijo Nanjiro para tomar su bebida.

-"¡Papa!"-Ryoma se sorprendió pero se calmó-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Lo miro-¿y vestido así?

-He tenido curiosidad-Contesto Nanjiro pero Ryoma lo miro fijamente-y porque estoy vestido así es un secreto.

-Sera mejor que vuelva-Dijo Ryoma.

Era claro que Ryoma le ganaría a Horio. Pero sin saber su mirada buscaba a alguien que no se encontraba con los espectadores. Ya sería el turno de nuestras titulares pero no había señal de Sakuno.

-"Esta niña"-Sumire miro el reloj-"Sakuno, ¿Dónde estás?"-Solo faltaba pocos minutos.

-Tiene menos de doce minutos o será descalificada-Informo Inui.

-¡Eh Inui eres muy cruel!-Dijo Eiji.

-Las reglas son las reglas-Contesto Inui-Debe estar el equipo completo.

-Que ruidoso-Dijo Nanjiro-Los cerezos han florecido-(Sakuno en japonés significa: Florecimiento de cerezo)- maravillosamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo Ryoma confundido por el comentario de su padre.

-Mira-Dijo para señalar Sakuno quien estaba con equipo.

-¿Qué pasa con esas caras?-Le regaño sakuno-¿En realidad van a jugar así?-Todas recuperaron sus sonrisa.

-Sinceramente-Suspiro Midori para agárrala por el cuello en forma juguetona-Eres una pequeña descarada, es culpa de cierta persona quien nos hizo preocupar.

-Dejando a eso de un lado-Indico Shiro-tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

-Sera pan comido-Dijo Miyuki llena de confianza.

-Hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo-Murmuro Narumi sonriendo.

-Ese es el espíritu-Dijo Kurumi. Todas hicieron un círculo para ajuntar sus manos encima de cada una.

-Fight-o-Gritaron para alzar sus manos e ir a las canchas.

-Al parecer la primera es Akira-Indico Midori pero al ver a su compañera quien no paraba de bosteza y su cara estaba soñolienta. Esta intentaba de mantener sus parpados abiertos-¿Podrías mostrar más animo?-Akira bostezo-No tienes remedio le entrego su raqueta.

-Parece cansada-Comento Momo.

-No te dejes engañar-Dijo Ann.

Akira hizo el primer servicio y al hacer su saque dejo a todos impresionados por su fuerza y potencia.

-15 a 0-Dijo Akira para bostezar.

Poco a poco fueron pasando cada una demostrando porque eran titulares. Sin duda cada una era ágil, rápida y fuerte tanto como los titúlateles masculinos. Finalmente era el turno de Sakuno pero dieron unos minutos de receso para descansar.

-Sakuno-san-Dijo Inui-Podrías venir un momento.

-S-si-Pregunto sakuno-¿Qué sucede Inui-sempai?

-He investigado-Dijo Inui a lo que dejo sorprendida a sakuno-Tienes un caso muy particular.

-Con que lo sabe pero-Murmuro sakuno en voz baja para bajar su cabeza pero al verlo embozaba una sonrisa llena de confianza. Acomodo su gorra-Agradezco tu preocupación pero tengo un partido-Esta fue a la cancha. Tomo aire para luego soltarlo-"Aquí vamos"-Reboto tres veces la pelota para realizar el saque.

Al comenzar el partido Sakuno mostraba un excelente domino y técnicas. Sin saber algo llamo su atención. Ocasionando que se distrajera dándole la oportunidad de su oponente pero la pelota se la devolvió aunque su raqueta estaba lejos de su alcance.

-"Esto es malo… No me queda otra opción"-Corrió en busca de su raqueta. En vez de utilizar sus manos esta uso pies para sostener la raqueta dejando la pelota suspendida en el aire para luego utilizar su mano y devolverla utilizando Boomerang Snake.

-Ella-Dijo sorprendido Momo-Utilizo sus pies.

-¿Cuándo lo ha prendido?-Murmuro Sumire.

-Era de esperarse de tal palo tal astilla-Dijo Nanjiro mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

-Juego y partido para Ryuzaki Sakuno-Dijo el árbitro.

-Sakuno-Tomoka grito-Jugaste increíble.

-Gracias, tomo-chan-Dijo sakuno.

-Eres una presumida-Midori le crítico pero ella solo sonrió por un momento.

-Es hora de celebrar-Exclamo Momo.

-Lo siento tengo un asunto pendiente-Dijo Sakuno con seriedad-Lo alcanzare a todos después.

Todos fueron al restaurante de Kawamura para celebrar aunque solo eran los titulares masculinos. Por otro lado Sakuno caminaba por las calles hasta que se detuvo para darse la vuelta. No había nadie así que siguió caminando.

-Es a veces bueno que sea tan despistada-Dijo Ann.

-Seguimos aquí le perderemos el rastro-Dijo Tomoka y así fue como le perdieron la pista a Sakuno-No puede ser.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Narumi.

-Sera mejor volver con los chicos-Dijo Kurumi.

-Miren quien tenemos por aquí-Se dieron vuelta para ver a una chica de cabello azabache, liso, de tez blanca y de ojos azules-Las moscas de Seigaku.

-De verdad tienes agallas-Dijo Midori pero esta solo sonrió burlonamente.

Mientras que con Sakuno quien buscaba sin descanso algo pero la oscuridad no le favorecía ya que le dificultaba la búsqueda.

-Supongo que ella lo tomo-Recogió su bolso.

Al volver en el camino encontró a varias personas reunidas y sin duda había conmoción por algo.

-¿Una pelea?-Murmuro Sakuno pero vio a Tomoka-Tomo-chan-La llamo sakuno.

-Sakuno-Dijo Tomoka.

Sakuno se dio paso entre las personas para llegar a su amiga. Su mirada se enfocó en sus compañeras de equipo.

-¿Y tú eres?-Dijo la desconocida.

-¿Qué interesante pasador?-Dijo Sakuno para acercarse a Midori quien estaba en el piso-Midori-sempai, ¿estás bien?-Noto que le sangraba la boca.

-S-si-Se limpió la sangre.

-¿Puede levantarte?-Dijo sakuno para ayudarla junto con Ann.

-Que educación le dan en ese instituto-Repecho- ¿Quién eres tú?-Sakuno no respondió solo la miro con frialdad.

-Soy un estudiante de Seigaku, ¿y tú quién eres?

-Nicole Tokugawa –Respondió-De la academia Hakusen, déjeme decirte que tiene que no sigas el ejemplo de ellas. No pueden ir golpeando a la gente como si les dé la gana.

-No me ha contestado, ¿Dónde consiguió el pasador?-Dijo Sakuno-Puede que lo haya robado de una de las estudiantes.

-¿Tiene pruebas?-Pregunto Nicole-No haga falsa acusaciones. Si no me equivoco ustedes son el equipo de tenis. Sin duda la vieja Sumire ha perdido el toque no le han enseñado nada, no le a fomento que es el respeto. Creo que me deben una disculpa.

-¿Estas bromeando?-Dijo Ann.

-¿Por qué deberíamos disculparnos?-Dijo Midori.

-Es obvio que tendrá que resolverse de otro modo-Dijo Nicole-Las esperare mañana en Hakusen.

-Estaré ahí-Dijo Sakuno.

Nicole y su grupo se fueron.

-Sakuno, ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?-Le grito Tomoka.

-No es momento para eso-Dijo Sakuno-Sera mejor tratar la herida cuando antes.

-Cerca de aquí está el restaurante del abuelo-Murmuro Narumi.

-Sera mejor ir-Dijo Ann.

Al llegar a local este era el clásico y tradicional restaurante japonés de Ramen. Era rustico con madera. Deslizaron la puerta para entrar aunque no había nadie.

-Traeré el botiquín-Dijo Narumi.

-Midori-Sempai, siéntate por aquí-Indico Kurumi-Traeré algo de hielo.

-Mira que buscar pelea-Dijo Akira.

-Cállate-Dijo Midori.

-Aquí tienes-Dijo Kurumi para entregarle una bolsa de hielo.

-¿Qué estas pesando?-Pregunto Ann viendo a Sakuno-Tienes la cara seria.

-Sabiendo que si esto se llega a saber-Dijo Shiro-Sera un gran problema para Seigaku y para nosotras.

-Eso ya lose pero ahora quiero que me cuente lo que paso-Dijo Sakuno-Con cada detalle y no omiten ninguna parte.

-Bueno lo que paso…-Dijo Midori-Fue totalmente mi culpa

Ya de vuelto en casa Inui aun seguía pensado las palabras de Sumire y Tezuka. Se encontraban los tres solos en la oficina de Sumire.

_-Inui-Llamo Sumire-Podría pedirte un favor._

_-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto al ver la seriedad reflejada en la cara de Sumire y Tezuka._

_-Te agradecería que mantuvieras la condición de sakuno-Dijo Sumire-En un secreto._

_-¿Por qué?-Dijo Inui._

_-No sería una distracción-Le indico Tezuka-Para el presente y el futuro de Seigaku._

Este no se quedo de brazos cruzados e investigo toda la noche. Con Sakuno quien estaba en su habitación. Se desplomo en su cama y su mirada era fija al techo.

-_¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Nicole._

_-No es tu asunto-Aclaro Sakuno-Dígala que me rehusó a participar-Esta le entrego a la carta a la recepcionista-Agradezco su selección pero en estos momentos estoy indispuesta, tengo cosas más importante que hacer en este momento_-Al abrir sus ojos y ver un nuevo día que le prepara un desafío que sería prudente-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Se dijo sakuno a sí misma-"Pero me niego quedarme sin hacer"

Sumire despertó al oír el teléfono de la casa sonar. Bajo las escaleras y observo que había varios mensajes en la contestadora. Al oír a cada uno, suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-SAKUNO-llamo Sumire-"¿Qué raro?"-Subió las escaleras y toco la puerta pero no había respuesta alguna de parte de su nieta-SAKUNO-Exclamo Sumire al entrar a la habitación-¡Qué diablos!

**Notas del autor:**

**Hola chicos perdone la demora pero mi editora no está disponible en este momento, así aquí le dejo fanfic y tambien unas opciones sobre el primer beso de nuestra pareja Ryosaku:**

**a)-Un beso robado**

**b)- Un beso en navidad**

**c)-Un beso en año nuevo**

**d)-Un beso en el cumpleaños de Sakuno**

**e)-Un beso de bajo de la lluvia**

**Capítulo V: Reto imprudente**


	5. Capítulo V: Reto imprudente

Capítulo V: **Reto imprudente**

Introducción: Han pasado dos años desde que Ryoma se había ido América. Ahora ha vuelto a Japón pero a descubierto varios cambios sobre todo en Sakuno. A mejorado en el tenis y es completamente diferente a como era antes. Dos mundos completamente diferentes, un pasado lleno de secretos y un futuro incierto. ¿Podrán Ryoma y Sakuno estar juntos?

Prince of tenis no me pretense su creador es Konomi takeshi.

Soy nueva haciendo fanfic me gustaría sugerencia y este el primero espero que le guste.

Los pensamiento en **""**

Estado de humor en anime** ()**

**En negrita el significado de las palabras en japonés o cualquier otro idioma.**

_En cursiva los recuerdos o sueños_

Siendo ya medio día, Sumire estaba en su oficina tomando té y también disfrutaba de su almuerzo. Mientras observando con nostalgia un viejo anuario que se encontraba en su escritorio.

-Maldición- Dijo Sumire-¿De dónde habrá sacado lo problemática?-Dijo irónicamente-**"**Aun no me puedo creer lo de esta mañana**"**

_Sumire subió las escaleras ya que era extraño que Sakuno no estuviera despierta, ya que esta se despertaba a los primeros rayos del sol que anunciaban el día. Al entrar a la habitación de su nieta se encontró una sorpresa. _

_-Sakuno, ¿Qué está haciendo?-Pregunto Sumire al ver a su nieta quien se estaba yendo por la ventana de su habitación y trepo con agilidad el árbol hasta llegar al suelo. Esta no llevaba puesto el uniforme. Sino una sudadera azul oscura, una camiseta blanca, unos short negros y unos converse blancos. Llevaba su cabello recogido y oculto por su gorra negra. _

-Ella es un imán para los problemas, no cabe duda-Murmuro en voz baja Sumire para beber de un solo trago de su te aunque hubiese desea que fuera sake-**(N/A: Para aquellos que no lo sepan el "sake" es un bebida alcohólica japonesa)**-Bueno-Musito Sumire para levantarse de su asiento y ver por su ventana-¡Qué demonios!-Exclamo, al ver que ninguno de los titulares excepto Tezuka y Shiro estaba presentes-¡ESOS...MOCOSOS!-Grito.

Con Sakuno quien ya se había aventurado en ir a la academia Hakusen. Aunque su sentido de orientación era realmente malo se guiaba por un mapa. A parto su vista del mapa y miro la academia.

-"D-de ser un broma"-Sakuno suspiro para luego adentrase en lo desconocido.

Sentí las miradas de los alumnos que caían sobre ella y sus murmullos. No le dio importancia a ello y siguió hasta encontrar finalmente las canchas y a Nicole.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto Nicole.

-Ya te lo dije soy de Seigaku-Dijo Sakuno para dejar su bolso en el piso y sacar su raqueta.

-Eres muy valiente o muy... –Dijo Nicole.

-No tengo todo el día-Dijo Sakuno con seriedad y su mirada se mostraba fría-Quisieras poner castigo al que pierda.

-Dejemos la creatividad al ganador-Dijo Nicole embozando una sonrisa engreída-Y el perdedor que cumpla.

-Perfecto-Musito Sakuno para responderle con la misma sonrisa.

Con los demás todos estaban sin habla al ver la academia y lo impresionante que era. Su estructura era idéntica al castillo de Hogwarts pero sin la magia, hechiceros, fantasma y duendes o el capo de quidditch

-¡Qué diablos!-Exclamo Midori.

-S-sin duda es impresionante-Dijo Ann.

-Por cierto-Comento Ryoma-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Investigación-Respondió Inui quien acomodo sus lentes.

-Se ve interesante-Contesto Fuji embazando una sonrisa

-Ya estamos aquí-Dijo Miyuki-Porque simplemente entramos.

Los alumnos llevaban uniforme que se compone principalmente de: un chaleco negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata roja, un par de pantalones negro y una chaqueta de color negro. También personalizar con el diseño forro blanco, personalizado rosa botones y gemelos.

Las chicas llevaban un diseño similar, con el color de su uniforme es también predominantemente negro junto con el diseño forro blanco intrincado. El uniforme consiste en una chaqueta negro, camisa blanca, cinta roja, mini falda negro, negro calcetines hasta las rodillas y un par de botas negras de colores. También viene junto con los botones personalizados de rosa insignias y gemelos

-No siente que lo están observando-Dijo Oishi.

-Si-Dijo Momo.

-Te equivocas-Dijo Kaidoh quien al verlos estos apartaron la mirada.

-Claro-Estos voltearon para encontrase a Alice-No llevan el uniforme de la academia. Así que destacan.

-Alice-san-Dijo Ann-Estudias aquí.

-De casualidad sabe, ¿dónde están las canchas de tenis?-Pregunto Narumi.

-Es urgente-Indico Kurumi.

-Entiendo pero tiene que esconderse los guardias estarán buscándolos-Tras indicarle donde estaban las canchas y como escabullirse por la academia. Encontraron a Sakuno también a Nicole. Nicole estaba de rodillas, sudando y sin aliento pero Sakuno se encontraba de pie y sin señales de cansancio.

-Con esto estará satisfecha, ¿No?-Dijo Sakuno-Si tiene un problema con alguien de Seigaku resuélvelo, pero por favor no hagas estos escándalos innecesario-Esta cambio su seriedad por una sonrisa-Pero me he divertido, espero jugar contra ti otra vez.

-¿Quién rayo eres tú?-Dijo Nicole.

-Eso no importa pero espero que cumplas tu promesa-Dijo Sakuno-Nos vemos, sigue trabajando duro-Para recoger sus cosas e irse de las canchas.

-SAKUNO-Esta se quitó su gorra y vio a su equipo el cual tenía la intención de abrazarla no taclear y dejarla caer.

-¿Qué haces todas aquí?-Pregunto Sakuno.

-No hiciste preocupar-Dijo Ann.

-Perdonen-Dijo Sakuno.

-Aunque lo resolviste fácilmente-Dijo Miyuki.

-Era de esperase de nuestra capitana-Señalo Midori.

En los arbustos y aun escondidos con los miembros titulares masculinos de tenis de Seigaku. Ryoma estaba atónito ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Ella es capitana-Dijo Ryoma con asombro.

-Ah…si-Dijo Momo-Olvide decírtelo.

-De todas formas no deberíamos estar aquí-Indico Oishi.

-En serio-Apareció Daisuke acompañada de Alice-¿Qué debería hacer contigo?-Este miro a Sakuno para ayudarla a levantarse.

-E-espera un momento dime quien…-Dijo Nicole quien salió de las canchas-TU-Dijo con odio y su mirada llena de desprecio así Sakuno quien evito mírala.

-Ahora entiendo-Dijo Daisuke con molestia-Alice.

-Yo me encargo-Dijo Alice.

-Venga-Ordeno Daisuke -También lo que se esconden detrás de los arbustos-Ryoma y los demás salieron de su escondite. Todos fueron a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

-Por dónde empezar-Dijo Daisuke para sentarse en el sillón de cuero detrás de su escritorio-Nuca pensé tener a los miembros titulares de tenis y la presidenta de Seigaku aquí.

-Daisuke-Dijo Sakuno-Déjalos ir.

-Sakuno no está en posición de pedirme eso-Dijo Daisuke.

-Tu tampoco estas en eso términos-Dijo Sakuno.

-Bien, está bien puede irse-Murmuro Daisuke-Discutiremos a solas.

-No tengo ningún problema-Dijo Sakuno para ver a sus compañeros y sonreír, lo cual los tranquilizo.

-Vengan conmigo-Dijo Alice.

-Se ven intenso eso dos-Menciono Oishi.

-No hay nada que preocuparse-Dijo Alice-Espero que le guste él te Darjeeling.

-Esto es muy impresionante-Dijo Oishi.

Estos admiraron el enorme invernadero de cristal y su diversa flora. También que hubiera unos sofás y una mesa de té. Alice le entrego a cada uno una taza.

-Delicioso-Exclamo Kawamura al probar el té.

-Me alegro-Dijo Alice embozando una sonrisa para sentarse.

-Lamentamos que él tenga que despreciarse-Dijo Kawamura al ver que esta había preparado para todos.

-No importa-Dijo Alice.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué llevan un uniforme diferente?- Pregunto Fuji. Este se dio cuenta al verla a que Daisuke y ella lucían el mismo uniforme.

Era diferente de los demás estudiantes. En su uniforme predominantemente blanco junto con el diseño forro negro intrincado. El uniforme consiste en una chaqueta blanca, camisa de vestir negros, cinta roja, mini falda blanca, medias negras hasta las rodillas y un par de botas negras de colores.

-Como se pudieron dar cuenta esta academia es muy diferente a las demás, nos dividen desde la clase F a hasta AS-Explico Alice.

-¿AS?-Dijo Kawamura.

-Significa All Star-(**N/A. En inglés significa: Todas las estrellas**) -Dijo Alice-Podrían hacer un favor-Pidió.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Oishi.

-Nicole cumplirá su promesa y este incidente no se conocerá además pero-Esta saco de su bolsillo un prendedor-Toma por favor-Se le entrego a Fuji.

-Si no me equivoco es de Sakuno-chan-Dijo Fuji.

-Si-Dijo Alice-Es una cosa importante para ella.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-Dijo Fuji.

-Nicole, no admitirá haberlo robado-Dijo Alice-Aunque fue difícil recupero es prendedor de cabello pero es un tesoro para Sakuno.

-¿Tesoro?-Dijo Kawamura confundido-tiene tanta importancia.

-Perdonen, pero…-Dijo Alice quien cambio su cara seria a una sonrisa-¿Que estarán haciendo ellos ahora?-Dijo Alice en referencia de los titulares de Seigaku ausentes.

-Seguramente espiando-Comento Fuji a lo que dejo a Alice confundida.

Así como lo predijo Fuji, si estaba divirtiéndose escuchando la conversación entre Sakuno y Daisuke. Escuchaba detrás de la puerta con el equipo de juguete de espionaje de Inui.

-Inui-Sempai, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-Pregunto Ryoma.

-Veras…-Dijo Inui.

-Inui, apúrate-Dijo Eiji.

-Hay mucha estática-Dijo Inui-Listo-Informo Inui ya podían oír todo lo que ocurría.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser prudente?-Regaño Daisuke-Tienes que ser menos impulsiva.

-Lo lamento mucho-Dijo Sakuno-Pero entiende es mi deber proteger a todos los de Seigaku.

-La gente como tú…-Dijo Daisuke soltando un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco. Este abandono su enojo y miro con intensidad a Sakuno-¿Tienes planes este fin de semana?-Pregunto Daisuke.

-N-nada, en realidad-Respondió Sakuno.

-Nos veremos el sábado al medio día en el parque-Dijo Daisuke.

-E-está bien-Dijo Sakuno-Como en los viejos tiempos tú, Alice y yo. Sin duda será divertido-Sakuno embozo una dulce sonrisa.

-Tú no entiende nada verdad-Este se acercó a ella.

-¿Eh?-Dijo sakuno.

-Disculpen-Dijo Ryoma para entra.

-Ryoma-kun-Exclamo sakuno sorprendida. La batalla de miradas se libraba entre Ryoma y Daisuke.

-Es hora que volvamos-Anuncio Ryoma para jalar a Sakuno de la muñeca-Vamos Ryuzaki.

-Hasta luego-Se despidió Sakuno. Estos dos fueron observados al abandonar la academia. En el camino el silencio era absoluto y Sakuno era consciente de que Ryoma había abandonado su muñeca para tomar su mano y poco a poco esta se fue soltando. Ryoma se dio vuelta para verla.

-Lo siento-Musito Ryoma-No me había dado cuenta.

-No hemos ido sin los demás de seguro está preocupados-Dijo Sakuno-Sera mejor con ir ellos-Esta paso de lado pero dejando a Ryoma pasmado al ver que esta se le escapo una lagrima.

Después de la gran reprimenda que les esperaba por parte de Sumire a los titulares se les castigo con limpiar, la biblioteca, el comedor, el salón de música, de arte y los jardines. Mañana en la mañana ya que era tarde. Las titulares notaron algo distinto en Sakuno ya que no estaba en sus ánimos de siempre.

-Echizen, ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Momo.

-Nada, me voy a casa-Dijo Ryoma.

-Espera-Grito Momo jalo a Ryoma-Vamos a salir… - pero este noto que Ryoma tenía una mirada que decía aléjate.

-Suéltame-Dijo Ryoma para irse.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Dijo Momo quien vio a Sakuno.

-Bien nosotras nos vamos-Dijo Ann. Todas fueron al restaurante de Narumi y Kurumi, Todas no paraban de hablar pero Sakuno paso de hablar y solo mirar su Ramen.

-Dime-Dijo Ann-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah-Dijo Sakuno-n-nada en realidad.

-Eres terrible mintiendo capitana-Dijo Midori-Ni has comida tu Ramen.

-¿Sucedió algo entre Echizen-kun y tú?-Pregunto Ann.

-N-no, nada paso-Dijo Sakuno.

-¿Sakuno-chan a ti te gusta Echizen?-Dijo con asombro Miyuki.

-Es muy obvio-Indico Akira para beber el Ramen.

-Eso fue hace mucho-Aclaro Sakuno-Además tengo deberes, no tengo tiempo para…

-Solo son escusas-Grito Ann-¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo?-Exigió saber Ann pero Sakuno evito verla.

-Tengo miedo-Admitió Sakuno-pero quiero conseguir algo importante para mí-Murmuro Sakuno-además Ryoma-kun tiene que seguir su sueño, por lo tanto no es posible.

Cada una comprendió que Sakuno no quería ser un obstáculo para Ryoma y que tenía su propio sueño. Al volver a su casa Sakuno fue a su cuarto y saco de uno de los cajones de aquel sobre de color blanco. Admiro un álbum llena de foto de ella y su equipo para conseguir la única foto que había salió ella y Ryoma.

- "De todas formas se irá a América"-No quiero hacerme falsa ilusiones y pasar por lo mismo-Susurro pero sintió un gran dolor en su corazón.

Al día siguiente todos se preparaban para su castigo entre otras cosas. Qué plan macabro tenía Ann para Ryoma y Sakuno.

-Todos entendieron el plan-Dijo Ann y vio a todos asentir con la cabeza.

-Aquí viene-Dijo Momo-Ya estamos todos.

-USTEDES-Grito Sumire. Estaba sumamente furiosa tanto que se le veía una venita en la frente y emanaba un aura como de fuego-ESPERO QUE ESTEN PREPARADOS PARA SU CASTIGO.

-Bien comenzó-Dijo Inui-Nos dividiremos en equipos de dos, de esa forma rendirá el trabajo-Informo Inui y saco una tabla-El que no cumpla su tarea probara mi nueva invención-Este mostro su jugo de color verde.

Todos tenían sus ojos como platos del asombro y del horror. Todo se fueron con su respectiva pareja y vieron la tarea que se le fue comendad.

-Echizen, puede venir un momento-Dijo Fuji.

-Si-Dijo Ryoma. Fuji le entrego una pequeña caja.

-Esto es de Sakuno-chan-Dijo Fuji-Apuesto que se alegraría que se lo entregues, bueno nos vemos.

-"Realmente que están tramando"-Ya entiendo-Dijo Ryoma pero su mirada se desvió disimuladamente a Sakuno quien estaba hablando con Ann.

-Que tengas suerte-Le deseo Ann a Sakuno.

-Nos veremos al medio día-Dijo Sakuno.

-¿Cómo crees que le vaya?-Pregunto Momo al ver a Sakuno y Ryoma irse.

-Estarán bien-Dijo Ann-¿Te preocupan?

-Me preocupa que Echizen lo arruine- Comento momo-Pero ahora es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

Sumire aviso que los profesores que se le habían castigado a los titulares y faltarían a clase en la mañana. En las puertas de Seigaku un pequeño miro el instituto.

-¿Con que aquí es?-Dijo para adentrase al instituto.

-La abuela no tiene piedad-Dijo Momo mientras limpiaba las aulas junto con sus demás compañeros.

-Si-Dijo Kaidoh.

-Momoshiro-Grito Sumire-Después de esto vayan a mi oficina y lleven unas cajas a la bodega, si tiene tanto tiempo para hablar- Al terminar de limpiar fueron a la oficina de Sumire y observaron el monto de cajas para llevar a la bodega.

-Que cansancio-Se quejó Momo.

-Cierra la boca no quiero más trabajo-Dijo Kaidoh.

-Quieres pelea-Dijo Momo. Estos dejaron caer la caja ocasionando que se saliera lo que había adentro.

-Ustedes dos, cálmense-Dijo Kawamura.

-Ya casi hemos terminado-Dijo Oishi-Y ponernos a pelear no ayudara.

-Ah-Dijo Eiji-Mire, mire-Grito Eiji ocasionando que abandonar la pelea y los llamara la intriga.

-Son viejo anuarios-Dijo Fuji. Eiji abrió el anuario.

-Déjanos ver también-Dijo Momo.

-Este anuario le perteneció alguien-Dijo Eiji-Alguien llamado Ryuzaki Kazuya.

-No creerán que es…-Dijo Kawamura.

-Es muy posible que sea el hijo de Sumire-sensei-Dijo Inui-Dado el año y que teniendo el mismo apellido.

-¿Qué hacen?-Pregunto Ann.

-Nada-respondió Momo.

-No estará siendo flojo y déjanos todo el trabajo, ¿verdad?-Dijo Miyuki.

-N-no, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-Dijo Momo.

-Tenemos con un pequeño diablillo muy problemático-Dijo Midori quien llevaba cargando a un niño de unos cinco por la camisa. De cabello castaños, ojos de color miel y tez blanca.

-Bájame bruja-Suplico el niño que luchaba por liberase.

-Tienes agallas pequeño-Dijo Midori-Este pequeño interrumpió toda las clases.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto Eiji.

-No lo sabemos-Dijo Ann-Creo que está perdido.

-Me llamo Hiroto Hinamori-Dijo El infante-Busco a Nee-chan.

-Ese apellido no es del amigo de Sakuno-chan-Señalo Momo.

-A Nee-chan se refería a Sakuno-Dijo Ann.

-Tal vez tengas razón, he enano-Dijo Midori-¿Cuando?- Midori se sorprendió ya que le pequeño se había liberado.

-Adiós, vieja-Le saco la lengua para irse corriendo.

-Es pequeño bastardo-Dijo Midori-Ven acá- Salió de detrás de él.

-Sera mejor buscar a Sakuno-Dijo Ann.

-Antes que Midori haga una locura-Dijo Akira.

-Creo que Sakuno-chan y Ochibbi están limpiando el patio-Dijo Eiji.

Ryoma y Sakuno se encontraban limpiando los jardines. Ya casi estaba terminando pero decidieron tomar un descanso para ver una ponta. Sakuno se sentó en una banca para descansar y luego abrir la lata. Ninguno se dirigía la palabra así que Sakuno decidió romper el hielo.

-Ryoma-kun, lo siento-Dijo Sakuno-Por mi culpa te he metido en problemas.

-No fue tu culpa-Dijo Ryoma-Momo-Sempai me arrastro allí-Explico.

-Pero, ¿Por esa razón estaba enojado?-Dijo Sakuno.

-No lo estoy-Mintió y se quedo sorprendido ante la observación de sakuno- Y ¿qué hay de ti?-Dijo Ryoma.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Sakuno.

-Lloraste ayer-Dijo Ryoma-¿Por qué?-Se acercó ella pero estaba evito verlo aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-V-veras yo-Sakuno hablaba cortado pero no se dejó intimidar-Te equivocas yo… N-no estaba llorando, debe ser tu imaginación o seguramente me entro algo en el ojo.

-Hmph… ya veo que aun te falta mucho para mentir bien-Dijo Ryoma para embozar una sonrisa-Ryuzaki.

-N-no estoy mintiendo- Mintió Sakuno esta frunció el ceño e inflo sus mejillas. Se levantó de la banca.

-Puf-Ryoma embozo una sonría pero comenzó a reír ante aquellos gestos adorables de Sakuno.

-¿Te ríes de mí?-Dijo Sakuno para cruzarse de brazos.

-No-Negó Ryoma con la cabeza pero embozaba una sonrisa burlona-Lo hago.

-No te burles-Sakuno sonrió-"Pero, ¿porque quiero reírme?"-Esta rio y seguida por la risa de Ryoma.

-Casi se me olvida-Dijo Ryoma para sacar el prendedor y ponerlo en el cabello de Sakuno-Fuji-Sempai me dijo que era tuyo.

-En verdad-Dijo Sakuno sonriendo dulcemente-Muchas gracias-Ryoma la miro fijamente con dulzura y calidez.

-Nee-chan- Llamo Hiroto.

-Hiro-chan-Dijo Sakuno sorprendida.

-Cuidado-Exclamaron las alumnas quien dejaron caer un balde. Mientras que Daisuke se encontraba en su despacho pero sin querer hizo caer un portar retrato. Este se agacho a recogerlo. Observo la foto, su mirada se tornó seria.

-Tsk-Dijo Daisuke. Al ver que el vidrio del portar retrato se había roto-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Amo Daisuke-Dijo una de su mayordomo -Ya han llegado todos, lo esperan en la sala.

-Ya veo-Dijo Daisuke-Por favor encárgate de buscar a mi hermano y también de recoger los pedazos de vidrio.

-Como usted diga-Dijo el mayordomo para hacer una reverencia-

"Esto solo será el comienzo"-Este bajo las escaleras para encontrar a un grupo de muchachos y Alice.

- Hola Daisu-chan-Dijo uno de ellos-mucho pasado tiempo.

-Dejémonos de saludos, es momento de ponernos serios-Dijo Daisuke. Se escuchó sonar de un celular que era perteneciente de Alice.

-Hola, tía- Dijo Alice-Si, él está aquí conmigo- Su cara se tornó pálida y oscura. Lo que preocupo a Daisuke y a los presentes.

-Alice, ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Daisuke.

-Tuvo-Murmuro Alice dejando caer su celular-Un accidente.

Continuara…

El próximo capítulo: Amargas circunstancias.

**Nota de autor:**

**Hola chicos ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice y perdone la demora pero he estado ocupada y también mi editora. Bueno quiero que me envíen sus Review acerca que les pareció este capítulo. Quiero agradecer sus Review, de verdad lo agradezco ya que me impulsan a escribir.**

**Recuerden que las sugerencias y críticas…Bueno no sean malas.**

**Bueno un beso y cuídense **


	6. Capítulo VI: Amargas circunstancias

Capítulo VI: Amargas circunstancias

Introducción: Han pasado dos años desde que Ryoma se había ido América. Ahora ha vuelto a Japón pero a descubierto varios cambios sobre todo en Sakuno. A mejorado en el tenis y es completamente diferente a como era antes. Dos mundos completamente diferentes, un pasado lleno de secretos y un futuro incierto. ¿Podrán Ryoma y Sakuno estar juntos?

Prince of tenis no me pretense su creador es Konomi takeshi.

Soy nueva haciendo fanfic me gustaría sugerencia y este el primero espero que le guste.

Los pensamiento en **""**

Estado de humor en anime** ()**

**En negrita el significado de las palabras en japonés o cualquier otro idioma.**

_En cursiva los recuerdos o sueños_

Todo en ese momento sucedió tan rápido. Sakuno fue hacia Hiroto y lo protegió pero en consecuencia recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Esta quedo de rodilla ya que estaba había perdido el equilibrio y empapada.

-Nee-chan-Llamo Hiroto.

-¿E-estas bien?-Pregunto sakuno y este asintió-Y-ya veo, que alivio-Esta hizo una mueca a dolorida-"Que dolor"-Se llevo una mano a la cabeza-"Esto es…sangre"-Sus ojos se apagaron y perdieron su brillo.

-Ryuzaki-Grito Ryoma para atraparla-Resiste.

-_Sakuno resiste-_"¿De quién es esa voz?, ¿Por qué esta gritando?"-Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos-"¿Por qué todo se vuelve tan oscuro?"-Sin más sakuno perdió el conocimiento. Al abrir sus ojos todo se torno borroso –"¿Dónde estoy?"-La enfermería-Dijo en voz baja-Que dolor-Musito sakuno. Sin duda el dolor no quería irse.

-Ya estas despierta-Dijo Ryoma.

-Ryoma-kun-Dijo Sakuno-¿Y Hiro-chan?-Pregunto Sakuno.

-Nee-chan-Dijo Hiro para abrazar a Sakuno**-(N/A: En japonés Nee-chan significa: Hermana mayor pero de modo más cariñoso)-**Después de que perdieras la conciencia, Onii-chan**-(N/A: Verán Onii-chan en japonés significa: Hermano para ser más específico en este significa hermanito ya que es más cariñoso)-** te atrajo aquí-Dijo Hiroto-En verdad lo siento mucho- Este no paraba de llorar.

-Está bien-Dijo sakuno-No es bueno, no llores mas-Acaricio sus cabellos-Ya todo está bien.

-Ryuzaki-san-Dijo la enfermera-Ya cobraste el conocimiento-Dijo la enfermera-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Sin duda mala hierba nuca muere-Dijo Sakuno para embozar una sonrisa.

-En serio…ella es realmente un lio-Aclaro Ryoma.

-Oh, incluso tu…-Dijo la enfermera divertida al recordar a Ryoma.

_Hace unos minutos atrás Ryoma se dio a toda prisa hasta llegar a la enfermería. Este traía en brazos a sakuno. Abrió la puerta tan fuerte que hizo estremecer a la enfermera. Provocando que dejara caer su taza de café._

_-Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki-Dijo Ryoma con desesperación._

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan asustado-Dijo la enfermera divertida pero ante este comentario sorprendió tanto a Ryoma como Sakuno, luego se volvió seria-Pero Ryuzaki-san, te diste un fuerte golpe será mejor que vallas al hospital.

-S-si-Dijo sakuno.

-Sera mejor que use esto-Dijo Ryoma para entregarle su saco.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo sakuno.

-Tú solo has caso-Dijo Ryoma.

Sakuno era demasiado inocente e hizo caso a Ryoma. Ryoma por su lado evitaba verla y que se diera cuenta que estaba sonrojado y avergonzado ante lo que había visto. Sakuno estaba empapada e hizo más visible el sostén negro de sakuno.

-Sakuno-Apareció Ann, con su bolso.

-Por lo visto no será necesario-Dijo Sakuno pero esta se di cuenta que estaba mojado-Te lo regresare seco pero gracias, por todo.

-Entonces dejaremos que te cambies-Dijo Hiroto-Vamos Onii-chan-Estos dos se fueron.

-Gracias me has salvado-Dijo sakuno a Ann.

-Menudo susto-Dijo Ann.

-Sí-Aclaro sakuno-Sera mejor cambiarme.

Al cambiarse esta usaba su uniforme de titular pero era un desafío para recoger su cabello aunque finalmente lo consiguió y lo oculto con su gorra. Ya en hospital sakuno aguardaba sentada su turno de ser atendida.

-No tiene que venir-Dijo sakuno-Estoy bien.

-Esta bromeando-Dijo Ann.

-Además nos ofrecimos en ir contigo-Dijo Momo-¿Verdad Echizen?

-Hmph-Contesto Ryoma.

-Disculpen, pero gracias por cuidar de Nee-chan-Dijo Hiroto con timidez-Y perdonen todos los problemas que le he causado.

-¡Qué lindo!-Exclamo Ann.

-Es cierto pero tambien muy travieso-Dijo Sakuno-Hiro-chan, Daisuke ¿no sabes que estás en Seigaku?-Este no la vio a los ojos-De seguro está muy preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho-Dijo Hiroto-Pero Onii-chan está muy ocupado y yo quería verte.

-Hiroto-Grito una mujer de hermoso cabello rizado castaño acaramelado, tez blanca y ojos ámbar. Sin duda era hermosa y de apariencia juvenil de unos veinte o treinta años. Esta fue corriendo rápidamente así el.

-Mama-Dijo Hiroto sorprendido y se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Dónde rayo te metiste?-Dijo su madre-Me tenias angustiada, nuca más me vuelvas hacer eso, mi amor-Lo abrazo.

-Sera mejor irnos-Dijo en voz baja Sakuno.

-Pero…-Dijo Ann.

-Iremos a otro hospital-Dijo Sakuno para ponerse en pie y darse la vuelta.

-Perdona pero quería ver a Nee-chan-Dijo Hiroto.

-Esperen un momento-Dijo la mujer-Son estudiantes de Seigaku-Esta le dedico una sonrisa cálida-Gracias por traer a mi pequeño.

-Fue un placer-Dijo Momo-Bueno nos iremos.

-Perdone que los moleste pero…-Dijo la mujer-¿Sakuno-chan le está yendo bien?

-Está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo-Comento Ryoma.

-Que alegría-Dijo la mujer-Nos veremos-Se despidieron. Ante la despedida se formaba muchas preguntas y dudas.

-Sakuno-Dijo Ann-¿Tú conoces a esa mujer?

-Si-Respondió sakuno-Lydia-san, es la madre de Hiroto y de Daisuke.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no la saludaste?-Pregunto Momoshiro-A caso no se llevan bien-Ante esa pregunta Ann le dio un golpe ya que fue muy imprudente.

-No, pero se volvería loca-Dijo Sakuno.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Ryoma.

-Es de la clase de persona que se preocupa mucho por la personas-Dijo Sakuno-Aunque es entiende porque es médico, pero ella es como una madre para mí y no quiero que se preocupe.

Al llegar a las puertas del hospital se encontró a Daisuke y Alice. Este la fulmino con la mirada y Alice se llevo la mano a la boca. Sakuno chillo ya que Daisuke el cargo de hombros.

-Bájame-Le ordeno sakuno-Daisuke todos no está mirando-Su gorra se cayó-"Demonios"

-Esta la única forma en que tu entiendes-Gruño Daisuke-Quiero ver a mi madre, ahora.

-Entiendo-Dijo la recepcionista.

-Gracias-Dijo Daisuke.

-Sinceramente-Dijo Alice con enojo-Se que estas furioso pero no es razón de formar estos espectáculo.

-Ella es un caso especial-Dijo Daisuke con enfado.

-Dios-Musito Alice-Perdone, de verdad todo esto.

-No hay problema-Dijo Ann-Pero, ¿Cómo supieron que sakuno estaba aquí?

-Vinimos por nuestro abuelo-Dijo Alice-Además –Esta sonrió traviesamente para gritar-Doctor Hinamori-san-Todos voltearon.

-Sorpréndete-Exclamo Momo.

-Lo siento, no es nada-Dijo Alice-Como se darán cuenta este hospital general Hinamori.

-Entonces este hospital es de la familia Hinamori-Dijo Ann a lo cual Alice asintió.

-Pero nuca me imagine-Dijo Alice para ver a Sakuno con preocupación y la seriedad de Daisuke reflejada en sus ojos- que encontraríamos a Sakuno y a ustedes aquí.

-Ahora suéltame-Dijo Sakuno.

-Me niego-Contesto Daisuke-Mi madre te atenderá.

-Pero, ¿podrías dejarme en el piso?-Pidió Sakuno.

-Te dije-Susurro Daisuke-Que fuera prudente.

-Es suficiente, ¿No crees?-Dijo Ryoma-Tu hermano estaría lastimado si no fuera por Ryuzaki, suéltala-Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Por favor Daisuke-Dijo sakuno-Es suficiente-Este la bajo-Lo siento-Esta acaricio su mejilla-hice que te preocuparas de nuevo.

-Tú eres la única en hacerme esto-Dijo Daisuke, ambos se vieron fijamente-Dime ¿cuánto más quiere que me preocupe para que este satisfecha?-Este agarro la mano de Sakuno.

-Perdona, ¿Está bien?-Dijo Sakuno. Esta tomo la cara de Daisuke entre sus manos y el simplemente asintió-Que alivio-Esta embozo una dulce sonrisa. Daisuke miro a Ryoma quien no apartaba la vista de ellos y para sopresa de todos abrazos a Sakuno de repente-D-Daisuke.

-"Para suerte de Echizen…"-Pensó Momo.

-"Sakuno es extremadamente inocente"-Pensó Ann.

-Sakuno-Dijo Lydia.

-Ha pasado tiempo Lydia-san-Dijo Sakuno-Perdón por no haber venido.

-Como has crecido-Dijo Lydia para abrazarla-Dime, ¿has comido bien?, ¿Cómo te va en Seigaku?, ¿ya tienes novio?

-No-Dijo sakuno sonrojándose –Además no creo que tenga pretendientes-Se rio sakuno-Pero a lo que he venido es que…

Era claro que era inocente y muy lenta en el tema del amor. Ya que no veía con claridad las intenciones de Daisuke y como Ryoma poco a poco se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella. Además de muchos pretendientes que tenía en Seigaku.

-Ya veo es una pena –Dijo Lydia pero su ojos se fijaron en las vendas-¿Qué te paso?-Su mirada mostraba horror.

-Veras, yo…-Dijo Sakuno.

-Otra vez-Gruño Lydia.

-¿Otra vez?-Dijo Ryoma.

-Mama-Dijo Daisuke-Sera mejor que discutamos esto después-Esta miro a Daisuke y sus ojos mostraron seriedad.

-Comprendo será mejor pasar a mi consultorio-Dijo Lydia-Siéntate-Ordeno Lydia a lo que hizo caso –Déjame darte un vistazo-Lydia la examino-No veo nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Está segura?-Dijo Sakuno.

-No tienes un corte ninguna herida-Dijo Lydia.

-Entonces que…-Dijo sakuno para examinar su mano-"Estoy segura que fue sangre lo que vi"-Solo fue mi imaginación.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Lydia.

-Nada-Respondió Sakuno.

-Por si acaso te haremos una resonancia magnética para confirma que todo este en ordene, ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo Lydia-Sakuno-Esta la miro y noto que tenia la mirada perdida fija en su mano-¿Sucede algo?

-Antes de desmayarme alguien grito mi nombre-Dijo sakuno-Me parecía muy familiar, tal vez fue…-No continuo hablando.

-Era ella, es lo más seguro-Dijo Lydia.

-No –Dijo sakuno negando la cabeza-Era diferente.

-Ya veo-Dijo Lydia-Pero procura a cuidarte y no salir lastimada-Esta acaricio su mejilla-Se mas cuidadosa.

-Tratare de serlo pero resulta muy difícil-Admitió sakuno.

-Has tu mayor es fuerzo en hacerlo-Dijo Lydia.

Después de chequeo y de darle una justificación medico a Sakuno. Estas fueron con los demás a la cafetería.

-Se cayó por las escaleras-Dijo sakuno incrédula por lo que escucho.

-Si mi abuelo estaba muy furioso y distraído-Aclaro Daisuke-Pero aun no me creo que te haya caído un balde en la cabeza-Este suspiro con pesadez.

-Dejando eso a un lado-Dijo sakuno-¿Por qué esta tan furioso?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu misma?-Dijo Alice-El está aquí.

-N-no creo que sea-Dijo Sakuno, esta miro así otra parte.

-Se alegraría mucho de verte-Comento Lydia-Esta de un pésimo humor, te lo encargo.

-E-está bien-Dijo sakuno-Lo hare.

Al irse de la cafetería esto fueron espectadores de cómo una pobres enfermeras salieron de un cuarto. Todos dudaban si entrar o no aquella habitación.

-Bien-Dijo Alice-Tal vez deberías verlo tu primero-Dijo esto dirigiéndose a sakuno-Toma-Esta le entrego un ramo de flores.

-Sera mejor que agache la cabeza-Advirtió Daisuke.

-¿Por qué debemos…?-Pregunto Momo.

Al abrir la puerta Daisuke y para la mala suerte de Momo este recibió un golpe directamente a la cara por una pantufla ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Momoshiro-Exclamo Ann.

-Parece que esta de un buen humor-Dijo Daisuke-Esta vez arrojo solo una cosa.

-Daisuke-Dijo Sakuno.

-Entiendo, lo dejaremos hablar a solas-Dijo Daisuke-Cuídate.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Dijo Sakuno para entrar a la habitación.

-Bien-Dijo Alice- Sera mejor irnos.

-No me lo puedo cree-Exclamo Lydia al verlos de nuevo en el consultorio-Lo siento, Toshiro-san es muy difícil, ten-Esta le entrego una bolsa de hielo.

-G-gracias-Dijo Momoshiro y este estaba sonrojado.

-De nada-Dijo Lydia, esta noto que Daisuke y Ryoma estaba preocupados-Ella estará bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-Esta sonrió-Esos dos… tiene mucho de qué hablar-Dijo Lydia.

Ryoma dejo de estar apoyado de la pared y de brazos cruzados para ir así la puerta. Lo que llamo la atención de Momo.

-Echizen-Dijo Momo-¿a dónde vas?

-Iré a buscar algo para beber-Contesto Ryoma.

-Echizen-Repitió Lydia en voz baja-"¿Podría ser… el hijo de ese hombre?"

Ryoma se aventuro en los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakuno. Este siguió caminando pero sus pies se detuvieron al escuchar la discusión.

-No lo acepto-Se escucho un grito.

-No espero que lo aceptaras-Dijo Sakuno-Pero entiende.

-Entender que pierda esta oportunidad-Dijo el abuelo de Daisuke.

-Me niego a perder mi puesto de capitana y ser presidenta de Seigaku-Exclamo sakuno-Lo perdí todo hace seis años, me niego rotundamente a dejar ir esto.

-Cometes un grave error-Dijo el abuelo de Daisuke-Sakuno tu eres la candidata y representante de Japón en la corda d'oro.

-Tengo que resolver esto para seguir adelante-Dijo sakuno-No puedo continuar así, a pesar que te debo mi vida.

-Niña tonta-Dijo el anciano-Si sigue sobre esforzándote terminaras lastimada.

-Estaré prepara para ello-Dijo Sakuno-Por favor no continúes ahuyentes a la enfermeras, vendré a visitarte de nuevo-Sakuno se dirigió a la puerta.

- Solo piénsalo-Dijo Toshiro-Además no ser el único en insistirte, No niegues tu talento.

-No lo hago, recupérate pronto-Dijo Sakuno para salir de la habitación. Esta salió y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ryoma.

-Vamos Ryuzaki-Dijo Ryoma.

-Gracias por todo-Dijo Sakuno para despedirse de Lydia, Daisuke y Alice.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y tenía que tomar caminos separados. Era la oportunidad prefecta sin duda para que Ryoma y Sakuno estuvieran solos. Ann miro a Momo y este entendió que el plan estaba en marcha.

-Bien-Dijo Ann-Nos vemos.

-Ah-Dijo Sakuno, Ann se acerco a Sakuno y la abrazo.

-No pierdas-El susurro al oído-Solo por tener miedo-Dijo Ann.

-Ann-chan-Dijo Sakuno.

-El que no arriesga nuca gana-Dijo Ann-Vamos Momoshiro-Esta lo agarro del brazo para irse.

-Suerte en la cita-Dijo Ryoma.

-N-no es una cita-Exclamo Momoshiro.

-Andando-Dijo Ryoma.

-Pero, tú y yo vivimos en direcciones opuesta-Indico Sakuno.

-Si te queda hay llegare más tarde a mi casa-Señalo Ryoma.

-Otra vez de te debo un favor-Dijo Sakuno.

-Puede pagármelos-Dijo Ryoma-A cambio de los favores contesta a mis preguntas.

-Me parece justo-Dijo Sakuno-Empieza.

El silencio incomodo entre ellos no estuvo presente era la primera vez que había hablando tanto entre ellos pero había otra pregunta que Sakuno no respondía.

-Entonces escuchaste toda la conversación entre Toshiro-san y yo-Dijo Sakuno.

-Solo escuche poco-Dijo Ryoma.

-Veras aun no soy lo bastante fuerte-Dijo Sakuno-Quiero volverme fuerte por mí, mi equipo, Seigaku y para conseguir mi sueño.

-No te sobres fuerces-Dijo Ryoma-Haz las cosas a tu ritmo, Ryuzaki.

-Gracias por el consejo-Dijo Sakuno.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño?-Pregunto Ryoma.

-Es un secreto-Dijo Sakuno-Pero te diré-Ella se detuvo de caminar-Quiero recupera algo muy importante para mí y cuando eso sucede, te diré algo importante, así que-Ella le dedico una sonrisa-Se paciente.

-No soy paciente-Señalo Ryoma.

-Es aquí-Dijo Sakuno, Esta empujo las rejas, Ryoma se quedo en los escalones y vio a Sakuno subir cada uno pero se detuvo-Hasta… -Esta se dio me día vuelta pero se rebalso y fue a atrapada por Ryoma.

-Algunas cosas no cambian-Musito Ryoma para embozo una sonrisa-Ten más cuidado.

Este la sujeta la cadera mientras que Sakuno lo rodeaba su cuello con sus manos sin duda está más cerca que nuca. Esta levanto su mirada y se quedo hipnotizada antes esos ojos gatunos ambarino que la mira daban con intensidad y fijamente.

Se daban cuenta que no había mucha distantica entre ellos ya que sentía sus respiraciones, las cuales rozando sus piel. Sakuno acaricio su nuca y Ryoma se inclino aproximo así sus labios pero se escucho el rechinido que lo hizo aparatarse rápidamente.

-Sakuno-Llamo Sumire.

-Abuela-Dijo Sakuno, esta noto la seriedad de su mirada y no era menos después de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Entra-Dijo Sumire quien no quitaba la mirada de Ryoma.

-Si-Dijo Sakuno, esta subió los escalones pero antes de entra a la casa miro por última vez a Ryoma-Buena noches-Esta embozo una dulce sonrisa y su mirada trasmitía calidez. Ryoma hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos y su sonrió.

-Hasta mañana-Dijo Ryoma.

Llego el mañana con un nuevo comienzo. En la canchas todos trabaja duro para mejorar sus habilidades. Pero los titulares no dejaban de molestar a Ryoma haciéndoles preguntas y mantenía una sonrisa picara.

-Vamos Echizen-Dijo Momo.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué tanta preguntas?-Dijo Ryoma.

-Solo es curiosidad-Contesto Fuji.

-Vamos Ochibbi-Dijo Eiji.

-Ah-Se escucho grito y todos vieron a una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y tez blanca-Ryoma.

-Alison-Dijo Ryoma.

En los vestidores femeninos todas se preparaban para entrenar. Sakuno sintió que la observaba pero al ver a sus compañeras de equipo estas quitaron su mirada rápidamente de ella.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo Ann.

-Me han regañado y dado un sermón-Dijo Sakuno-Aun mi abuela tiene razón debo saber comportarme y ser menos impulsiva.

-No me refería a eso-Dijo Ann.

Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco y esto provoco una sonrisa en Ann. Sakuno se coloco la camisa y busco su gorra en su casillero.

-Danos detalles capitana-Dijo Midori.

-Sucedió algo-Dijo Ann con emoción-Estoy segura.

-Nada-Contesto Sakuno pero embozo una sonrisa, esta saco una bolsa-Le entregare su saco, no es nada.

-Sakuno-Dijo Akira esta coloco una mano en su hombro-No caigas en esa trampa.

-¿Trampa?-Dijo Sakuno.

-N-no hagas caso Saku-chan-Dijo Midori.

-Bien, comience a calentar, luego 70 vueltas a la pista-Ordeno Sakuno-Las alcanzare luego.

-Nuestra capitana está creciendo-Dijo Midori-**(Esta lloro a estilo catara de anime).**

-"En ese momento mi corazón latía demasiado rápido"-Pero-_El que no arriesga nuca gana_-Recordó las palabras Ann-_Has las cosas a tu ritmo Ryuzaki-_"Ryoma-kun, tiene razón por eso quiero conocerlo"-Esta suspiro-Esta bien-Se dijo así misma. Sin más entro a las canchas masculinas.

-Ah-Momoshiro –S-sakuno-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Venia a entregarle a Ryoma-kun, su saco-Respondió Sakuno.

-O-Ochibbi está ocupado, en este momento-Dijo Eiji-Dudo que te pueda atender.

-¿Sucede algo? -Dijo sakuno esta frunció el ceño-Solo le entregare su saco y me iré.

-E-espera sakuno-chan-Dijo Momo.

Pero era demasiado tarde esta contemplo como Ryoma estaba besando a una chica. Ryoma se dio cuenta de que Ryuzaki lo estaba observando. Sakuno simplemente se limito a inclinar su gorra y en irse en ir así ellos.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto Alison.

-Alison ella es Ryuzaki-Dijo Ryoma-Ryuzaki ella es Alison…

-Su novia-Dijo Alison.

-Es un gusto-Dijo Sakuno ambas estrecharon manos-Perdone por interrumpir pero-Sakuno le entrego una bolsa-Fue un placer conocerte, adiós-Dijo sakuno de dicó una sonrisa y se marcho. Los titulares observaron a Sakuno se marchar de las canchas.

-Ryuzaki-Llamo Ryoma.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Sakuno.

-Ryoma-Llamo Alison.

-Parece que te busca-Dijo Sakuno-Gracias-Sakuno se mostraba normal-Nos vemos luego-Su tono de voz era frio-Echizen-Ella solo miro por un momento y se marcho.

Ryoma se quedo impresionado era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su apellido. Examino su cara no había lagrimas ni enfado solo una mirada indiferente pero sus ojos mostraba frialdad y sin más se dio vuelta para caminar con tranquilidad de la misma forma que salió de la pista.

**Nota del autor:**

**Bueno presiento que no habrá comentarios muy agradables, tambien muchos escribirán como pude hacer esto y querrán matarme eso lo más seguro.**

**Aunque no los culpo… pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus Review, recuerden que eso me motiva a seguir con esta historia y espero que no me insulten, se los pido.**

**Unos besos chicos nos vemos y cuídense. **

**Próximo capítulo VI: Prodigio**


	7. Capítulo VII: Prodigio

Capítulo VII: **Prodigio**

Introducción: Han pasado dos años desde que Ryoma se había ido América. Ahora ha vuelto a Japón pero a descubierto varios cambios sobre todo en Sakuno. A mejorado en el tenis y es completamente diferente a como era antes. Dos mundos completamente diferentes, un pasado lleno de secretos y un futuro incierto. ¿Podrán Ryoma y Sakuno estar juntos?

Prince of tenis no me pretense su creador es Konomi takeshi.

Soy nueva haciendo fanfic me gustaría sugerencia y este el primero espero que le guste.

Los pensamiento en **""**

Estado de humor en anime** ()**

**En negrita el significado de las palabras en japonés o cualquier otro idioma.**

_En cursiva los recuerdos o sueños_

-_Nos vemos luego, Echizen_-Esa mirada gélida se le había clavado y todo se volvía negro. Ryoma encontraba durmiendo y no era un sueño en si más bien una pesadilla. Este abrió los ojos de golpe para ver a su madre quien se le veía angustia y preocupada.

-Ryoma-Dijo Rinko-¿Estás bien?

-Si-Dijo Ryoma, se desplomo en su cama-No fue nada-Este noto que estaba sudoroso-"¿Qué clase de sueño asido ese?"-No lo comprendo-Este tomo una ducha y al cambiarse este llevaba puesto una camiseta gris y unos pantalones vaqueros desgatados. Al bajar vio a su padre supuestamente leyendo el periódico pero todos sabían que estaba leyendo sus revistas.

-¿Qué pasa jovencito?-Dijo Nanjiro-Te vez horrible, se debe a la llegada de tu novia.

-No es eso-Dijo Ryoma.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla Ryoma-san?-Pregunto Nanako.

-No lo sé-Respondió Ryoma para proceder a comer su desayuno.

Sakuno disfrutaba del fin de semana en su patio. Bajo la sombra del el árbol, la calidez de los rayos del sol y de la suave brisa tambien del césped en sus pies descalzos. Sumire la observo con una sonrisa al verla y que disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de la mañana.

-Sakuno-Llamo Sumire-Entra está listo el desayuno.

-Ya voy-Dijo Sakuno.

-Veo que estas de buen humor-Comento Sumire. Esta noto que la mirada de su nieta no refleja felicidad que habitualmente tenia-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada-Dijo Sakuno, esta se esforzó a sonreír-¿Es mi favorito?-Esta se sentó en la silla y contemplo el desayuno. Era huevos fritos,salchichas, tomatesa la plancha, champiñones, alubias blancas e incluso morcilla pequeña.

-Tu madre decía: hay que tener un organismo fuerte o muy acostumbrado a ese flujo de comida en la mañana-Dijo Sumire pero para su sopresa Sakuno ya se había terminado el desayuno.

-Estuvo delicioso-Dijo Sakuno para darle un beso en la mejilla y recoger su plato de la mesa.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?-Pregunto Sumire.

-Ninguna-Respondió Sakuno para subir las escaleras. Sumire sonrió y disfruto de su café blanco. Para darse vuelta contemplo la foto de una pareja.

-Ella es fuerte cada día -Dijo Sumire-Y más hermosa espero no convertirme en bisabuela tan pronto. Sin duda Sakuno se está convirtiendo en una mujer.

Aunque la paz se esfumo al escuchar el sonido del teléfono. Esta se levanto y desconecto el teléfono de la casa. En su habitación Sakuno se preparaba para salir. Esta eligió un conjunto que consistía en una camiseta de rayas blanca tambien negras, un pantalón de jean, unas y una sudadera azul claro con cierre. Llevaba su cabello recogido por una trenza de espiga.

-Abuela-Grito Sakuno-Me voy-Esta se coloco los converse negro y recogió el estuche.

-Ten cuidado-Dijo Sumire para ver a su nieta irse.

Sakuno contemplo los cerezos que florecían. Al llegar al parque esta se acostó el césped y vio al cielo. Tantas cosas que tenía en mente pero solo venia una a la casa. Tal vez era masoquista o estúpida por pensar en el.

-Sí, el tiene novia espero que sea feliz-Dijo Sakuno esta miro el estuche-Bien-Se incorporo a levantarse y a estar a pie-(N/A: kuro neko no serenade)- Aunque ella no estaba consiente estaba siendo observada. Ryoma se detuvo al verla había salido a comprar una cita para su raqueta.

-Ryuzaki-Murmuro Ryoma, este observo cómo Sakuno frunció el ceño y se escucho el sonido de algo romperse.

-Se rompió una cuerda, no me queda de otra-Dijo Sakuno-Iré a ver a verlo-Esta se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ryoma-Echizen-Esta se ruborizo al escuchar el gruñido de su estomago. Ya era medio día y no había comido nada más que el desayuno.

-Vamos Ryuzaki-Dijo Ryoma.

Estos se detuvieron a comprar algo para comer y por petición de Sakuno se fueron al parque para disfrutar su comida.

-Gracias, Echizen-Dijo Sakuno.

-Hey-Dijo Ryoma-¿Hasta cuándo vas a llamarme por mi apellido?

-¿Acaso es malo que te llame por tu apellido?-Pregunto Sakuno-Si al caso tu me llamas por el mío-Esto sorprendió a Ryoma.

-Tienes razón-Admitió. Ryoma.

Era cierto Ryoma siempre la llamaba por su apellido pero no entendía porque no le gustaba que ella le llamara por su apellido y es mirada distante no era de Sakuno, se preguntaba donde estaban aquellos ojos cálidos y su dulce sonrisa. Sakuno lo miro un momento.

-Oye-Lo llamo Sakuno-¿Está bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Dijo Ryoma.

-Mira-Esta señalo su lata que se encontraba en su mano aplastada completamente, Sakuno se levanto y boto la basura, volvió junto a Ryoma-Te llamare de nuevo Ryoma-kun, si no te gusta volveré a llamar con tu apellido…como tu prefieras.

-Realmente-Dijo Ryoma para agachar la cabeza y sonreír, este se levanto rápidamente y coloco una mano en el cabeza de Sakuno, esta lo miro asombrada era la primera vez que lo había visto sonreír.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-Pregunto Sakuno-¿Por qué esta aquí? -Por esto-Dijo Ryoma, Este le mostro la bolsa-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder-Este se puso de pie.

-E-estaré bien-Dijo Sakuno-Puedo ir yo sola.

-De lo más seguro que terminaras por perderte, sigue siendo igual-Dijo Ryoma-Aun te falta mucho Ryuzaki.

-Y tu un arrogante tambien petulante -Replico Sakuno, estos tuvieron un duelo de miradas sin duda ambos se desafiaban

-Hmph-Dijo Ryoma, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes, olvídalo-Dijo Sakuno. Estos caminaron un buen rato hasta que Sakuno se detuvo al ver un letrero que llevaba el nombre de sinfonía.

-Aquí es-Afirmo Sakuno.

Al entrar se escucho el sonido de la capa chocar contra la puerta la cual anunciaba la llegada de los clientes. Ryoma contemplo la tienda y sus paredes pintadas de amarillo y de repleta de varios violines algunos se encontraban en vitrinas de madera y vidrio modernas. Además había un estante con varios trofeos, medallas y títulos de reconocimientos. En ello un hombre baja las escaleras.

Este estaba entre la edad media ya que no era ni tambien viejo ni tan joven pero en su cabello azabache se le veían canas, de tez morena y usaba lentes de vidrio que revelan su color gris. Lo que llamaban su atención es que ambos brazos llevaba tatuajes.

-Mire a quien tenemos por aquí-Dijo el hombre, este abrazo a Sakuno-Has crecido mucho Sakuno-chan, bienvenida.

-Estoy de vuelta, Haru-san-Contesto sakuno, estos fueron al mostrador- ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo a la cuerdas?

-Déjame verlo-Dijo Haru, este observo a Ryoma-¿Es tu novio?

-Es tenista-Dijo Sakuno-Y…

Haru dejo el trabajo y sin saberlo saco una escopeta y es emitía una especie de aura demoniaca. Lo que estupefactos a Ryoma y Sakuno y sus ojos se mostraron como platos.

-SAKUNO-CHAN NO LO PERMITIRE QUE SALGA CON EL-Decía Haru-AUN TE FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE TENGAS NOVIO Y NI HABLAR DE CASARTE. DESGRACIADO ESPERO QUE ESTE LISTO PARA EL INFIERNO.

-Te equivocas-Exclamo sakuno-Ryoma-kun no es mi novio- Tras explicarle de que no había nada entre ella y Ryoma. Este se calmo y Sakuno lo aparto del arma.

-Ya veo-Dijo Haru-No es tu novio.

-No lo es-Dijo Sakuno-Dios mío, iré a ver unos CD-Esta suspiro-Procura no matarlo-Esta subió las escaleras-Vuelvo enseguida.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Dijo Haru-Tranquilo no está cargada.

-"Para mi suerte"- Pensó Ryoma-De seguro ella me quiere muerto-Susurro en voz baja pero Haru lo pudo escuchar.

-No ella no le desea a nadie la muerte pero bueno ahora a dedicar mi trabajo-Dijo Haru con una sonrisa-Perdona por haberte asustado pero el prometí al padre de Sakuno cuidarla y sobre todos que chicos que sean tenista.

-¿Odiaba a los tenista?-Dijo Ryoma.

-No, el es un tenista, si no me equivoco profesional, -Dijo Haru y este rio-Es sobre protector con su pequeña hija. -¿Entonces el viaja mucho?-Susurro Ryoma en voz baja-Con la madre de Sakuno.

-No-Contesto Haru.

Ryoma exploro la tienda y se quedo sin palabras ante de lo que había descubierto sobre Sakuno. Su mirada se fijo en una antigua foto de un periódico. Este vio a una niña pequeña de cabello corto pelirrojo y revoltoso sonriendo a oreja a oreja mientras sostenía un trofeo.

-Oji-san-(N/A: Significa en japonés viejo)- ¿De quién son todos eso trofeos?

-La mayoría son de Sakuno-Dijo Haru-Es normal, Saco el talento de su madre, era cliente habitual mía y bueno…-Este le mostro una foto.

En efecto era jóvenes de su edad quizás pero algo llamo la atención de Ryoma. En la foto aparecía su padre con los padres de Sakuno. Estos llevaban el uniforme de Seigaku. Pero en seguida Haru se la arrebato. Sus miradas se enfocaron en sakuno quien había bajo las escaleras pero estaba distraía con los Cd.

-Te importa si me llevo unos CD-Pidió Sakuno-¿Sucede algo?

-No-Dijo Haru- ya está listo, pruébalo.

Esta tomo el violín y empezó a tocarlo-(N/A: Si quieren escuchar busquen 24 Caprices for Solo Violin, Op.1 - No.24 in A minor)- Sin duda su técnica y dominio sobre el instrumento era extraordinarios. Se escucharon unos aplausos de parte de Haru.

-Sin duda eres un prodigio-Dijo Haru.

-Gracias por todo-Dijo Sakuno-Hasta luego. Sakuno salió de la tienda seguida por Ryoma pero antes de salir.

-Jovencito-Haru lo llamo-Cuida de Sakuno-Este le sonrió pero sus ojos se mostraron afligidos-Ella paso por mucho siendo tan pequeña- Esto desconcentro a Ryoma. A fuera la escena de la puesta del sol se contempla y tambien a Sakuno hablando por el celular.

-No, me encargare dile que vaya a la siguiente dirección, no te preocupes abuela-Dijo Sakuno con voz calmada y dulce-Yo me encargo-Colgó, se masajeo los sienes y esta sonrió débilmente-Gracias, por todo pero tengo que irme-Antes de que pudiera marcharse Ryoma la sujeto de la muñeca.

-Recuerda-Dijo Ryoma- el pésimo sentido de la orientación que tienes –Antes de que sakuno le contestara se pusieron caminar un par de calles. Se detuvieron al ver una cafetería, este tenía grandes ventanales y sus paredes eran de ladrillos.

La puerta era de vidrio al empujarla e ingresar vieron las paredes que estaban pintadas de anaranjado y se apreciaba unos muebles modernos pero las mesas eran de madera. Sin duda de aspecto moderno y sencillo mesclado con algunos detalles rustico.

-A mira a quienes que tenemos aquí-Dijo Momo.

-Tampoco esperamos encontrarte-Dijo Ryoma-Lamentamos interrumpir tu cita-Los dos empezaron a discutir.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Ann.

-Ryoma-kun me acompaño-Dijo Sakuno-Te importa si los acompaño.

-Ustedes dos dejen de discutir-Dijo Ann.

-Nos encontramos en el parque al medio día-explico Sakuno.

-¿Entonces salieron juntos?-Dijo Momo.

-No-Dijeron Sakuno y Ryoma al mismo tiempo.

-La escuche, ella toca violín-Dijo Ryoma pero ante aquellas palabras sintió como sakuno lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-No sabía que tocaras-Dijo Ann sorprendida.

-En realidad nadie tenía idea-Comento Ryoma.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno-Dijo un hombre, este lucía un traje de oficina para hombre gris, llevaba uno lentes oscuro, al quitárselos revelaban unos ojos azul pero se mostraba fríos y llenos de seriedad, su tez era pálida parecía al porcelana y su cabello claro caía con sobre su frente. Poseía una belleza deslumbrante -¿Eres tú?-Pregunto el ángel.

-Sí, en seguida regreso-Dijo Sakuno para levantarse y sentarse lejos ellos.

-¿Quién será es sujeto?-Dijo Momo.

-¿Lo más importante de donde lo conoce Sakuno?-Se pregunto Ann-No me parece de confianza.

Estos dos vieron como Ryoma no apartaba de la mirada de ellos. Una mesera se acerco atenderlos.

-¿Quieres pedir algo?-Pregunto la mesera y esta le dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora al ángel de ojos plateados pero este tenía una mirada clavada en Sakuno.

-Nada y tu-Le pregunto a Sakuno.

-Un té-Dijo Sakuno esta le sonrió pidiendo disculpa por la actitud de su acompañante- Para empezar y tu nombre.

-Me llamo Aoi, un té para la señorita-Dijo Aoi y la mesera se retiro-He querido hablar contigo pero siempre nos contesta la contestadora.

-Pensaba que catarían el mensaje-Dijo Sakuno-No voy concursar.

-He venido en el nombre de mi jefe que quiere patrocinarte -Dijo Aoi.

-Aoi-san-Dijo Sakuno-Voy hacer sincera, solo acepte verlo para que deje de despreciar su tiempo y esfuerzo o el de su jefe, la respuesta es un rotundo no.

-Para mala suerte de ambos no me rindo fácilmente-Dijo Aoi.

-Eso se puede llamar acoso-Dijo sakuno y esta se cruzo de brazos-a un menor, ¿Qué edad tiene?-Este se rio.

-Puede que lo veas así pero yo lo veo ser insistente-Dijo Aoi este apoyo los codos en la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos.

-¿Puede dejar mírame así?-Pidió Sakuno-Si quiera intimidarme haga su mayor esfuerzo, porque no tiene ningún efecto.

-Mi jefe lo ofrece lo que desea-Este saco su billetera-Ponga un monto-Lo deslizo.

-No me interesa el dinero-Dijo Sakuno-No pienso en estar en un escenario, nuca mas-Esta cerro su puño con fuerza y evito verlo.

-Tu madre y tu padre se sentiría decepcionado y avergonzados-Dijo Aoi para guardar el sobre-Al ver tenido una hija así, una cobarde.

Lo único que se escucho fue la silla caer al piso. En ese momento la furia se apodero y nublo la mente de Sakuno quien intento darle una bofetada a Aoi en la cara pero Daisuke la detuvo. Pudo ver la seriedad en los ojos de Daisuke.

-Sakuno, no lo hagas-Dijo Daisuke-Aoi, me gustaría discutir contigo a solas pero-Dijo Daisuke-Sakuno, ve a casa.

-Pero-Dijo Sakuno con preocupación.

-Te lo prometo –Este le susurro al oído-Estaré bien, ahora vuelve a casa-Este sonrió.

-Vamos-Dijo Ryoma, este tomo su mano.

Ann y Momo solo vieron como Ryoma se llevaba a Sakuno. A fuera estos seguían tomados de las manos.

-¿Quisiera dar una vuelta?-Pregunto Sakuno.

-¿A dónde?-Dijo Ryoma.

-Donde sea-Dijo Sakuno.

Ningún habla solo caminaban y disfrutaban de la compañía entre ellos. Era diferente el parque de noche y en este caso solo habitaban ellos dos. Todo estaba iluminado gracias a los postes de luz y la bella luna llena. Se quedaron sentados en una banca cerca de un lago.

-¿Qué te hablo Haru-san exactamente?-Dijo Sakuno.

-Además de que me apunto con un arma-Este suspiro-me amenazo y dijo que me alejara de ti-Dijo Ryoma.

-¿Enserio?-Susurro Sakuno espantada pero al ver la sonrisa burlona de Ryoma. Esta le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Itai-(Significa en Japonés: Dolor)-Tienes una buena derecha-Exclamo Ryoma fingiendo dolor.

-Ni quiere saber con la izquierda-Dijo Sakuno-Dime.

-¿Qué ocultas?-Dijo Ryoma, lo que dejo sorprendida a Sakuno.

-Veras-Dijo Sakuno-Para empezar tendría que irme de Seigaku e ir a Hakusen-Esta se levanto y recogió una pierda del piso y la lanzo a lago y reboto tres veces-No me veo en un escenario, frente de miles de personas-Esta le entrego una piedra y Ryoma quien estaba a su lado-Tu turno.

-En lo mismo que estar en un partido-Dijo Ryoma, este lanzo la pierda pero se sumergió y siguió intentado.

-Es diferente una vez lo intente-Dijo Sakuno-Pero acabare desmayándome.

-Pero antes no-Dijo Ryoma, este recordó los trofeos y las medallas en la tienda de Haru-¿Qué cambio?-Este arrojo la piedra.

-Es complicado-Dijo Sakuno-Sabes eres la primera persona que me ha escuchado después de tanto tiempo, y no me desmaye. Tambien la primera persona que he conocido que es mala lanzando piedras-Sakuno se rio-Yo te enseño-Esta tomo la mano de Ryoma-El truco es gira un poco la muñeca-Esta vez la piedra reboto ocho veces-Tienes talento además del tenis.

-Nuca había hecho esto-Dijo Ryoma-Para mí es tambien la primera vez-Este noto que Sakuno sonreír con dulzura y sus ojos se mostraban cálidos. Una palabra cruzo su mente "Hermosa" pero todo lo que pudo decir fue-Es tarde, será mejor que te lleve a casa.

-Ryoma-kun, necesito pedirte un favor-Dijo Sakuno-No le digas a nadie sobre esto.

-¿Eh?-Musito Ryoma confundido.

-Es lo mejor-Musito Sakuno-Para todos.

-¿Qué escondes?-Dijo Ryoma.

-Lo siento-Respondió Sakuno-No te lo puedo decir, a veces la verdad puede ser muy cruda.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo Ryoma.

-Si te lo descubrieras no te agradaría nada de lo vas a oirás y -Dijo Sakuno-Terminaría odiándote, pero estas haciendo un buen trabajo por tu cuenta.

-¿Me odias?-Pregunto Ryoma.

-Es lo que tú quieras-Respondió Sakuno, esta soltó suspiro-Pero sería más fácil si yo…-Lo miro y en su mirada se reflejaba tristeza.

-Ryuzaki…-Dijo Ryoma, intento acercarse a ella.

-No-Susurro Sakuno, esta se alejo.

-Espera-Grito Ryoma.

Este fue detrás de Sakuno quien subió rápidamente lo escalones y cerró la puerta con toda su fuerza. Esta se apoyo en la puerta pero poco a poco se fue derrumbando hasta caer al piso. Se escucho el timbre.

-Solo…vete-Dijo Sakuno-Y olvídalo todo, de lo que te acabo de contar.

Ryoma apoyo su frente en la puerta y maldijo en voz baja ante de irse. Ambos sentía un dolor casi indescriptible el cual no quería irse y los torturaba lentamente por dentro pero Ryoma no entendía la causa pero todo señalaba a Sakuno. Mientras que otro lado siendo ya media noche, Nanjiro contemplaba una lapida este no llevaba su traje de monje sino un traje negro.

Este se arrodillo y acaricio las letras, dejo un ramo de flores de Sakura sobre la tumba. Este sonrió con dulzura pero sus en ojos refleja tristeza. Este escucho el sonido de unos pasos hasta que se el sonido ceso.

-Pensé que sería el único-Dijo Nanjiro para darse vuelta y contemplar a una mujer que lucía un vestido negro, su cabello caramelo se movía con el viento-Te has vuelto más vieja Lydia.

-No has cambiado nada Nanjiro-Dijo Lydia-Sigue un completo patán e idiota, equivocándote en todo, yo tambien quiero felicitar a Sakura por su cumpleaños-Esta dejo un ramo de rosas blancas-Haru-san ha conocido a tu hijo. Es semejante a ti sobre todo, esa mirada tuya-Esta saco unos cigarrillos y le ofrecían un Nanjiro para sacar de un bolso un encendedor.

-Los médicos no deberías fumar-Le reprocho Nanjiro, quien coloco el cigarrillo en su boca-Ni ofrecerles cigarrillos a la gente.

-Con esto me calmo y solo lo hago una vez al año. De otro modo en este momento estarías –Ella lo fulmino con la mirada-muerto-Dijo Lydia-Pero le jure no ponerte un solo dedo y siempre cumplo mi palabra. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Es obvio-Contesto Nanjiro-Cumpliré mi promesa pero siendo la hija de ese sujeto-Dijo un tono de frustración y dejando escapar un suspiro, dejo caer el cigarrillo y lo aplasto-Esta tarea será dura, es normal que busque problemas o que los problemas la busque a ella, Ya ha comenzado el juego, Lydia está preparada -Lydia volteo a verlo pero este se había ido y mezclado en la oscuridad de la noche.

Notas del Autor: Hola chicos ha pasado tiempo bueno espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, quiero informar que no voy escribiré hasta que vea una o tal hasta vez que me canse de ver Cazadores de Sombras… Recuerden que sus Rewie acerca de que les pareció este capítulo. Próximo Capítulo VIII: Un duro enfrentamiento.


End file.
